Lupus Pura
by BlackLunaDreams
Summary: Harry's 16 and has never been to Hogwarts. The war has started and both sides want his pack. A visit from the Light creates an opportunity to learn more meaning Harry's going to school. Dumbledore expects him to be a naive Gryffindor to control, instead, he's a confident Slytherin who doesn't believe in either side. Grey Harry HPxDM. Possible other pairings. my summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for choosing my story which I hope you will enjoy from start to finish. Though I have done a couple of short stories this will be my first proper multi chapter story. I will readily accept all comments and constructive criticism to help me and this story be the best it can be. I will also happily read any ideas or suggestions. Also if you could let me know if you feel the chapters are too long or short. I tried to make them about 4 pages long but not sure if that's too long for a chapter.**

 **DESCLAIMER: I do not nor have or ever will own any part of the Harry Potter Universe and its associated works.I earn no money from this and is purely fan made.**

CHAPTER 1

Harry was excited. Today was officially the best day of his young life because he was getting to go to a summer fair, he knew it was only because they hadn't been able to find someone to babysit him, but he didn't care. Dudley had naturally complained, begged and cried before complaining some more over this fact but in the end he had settled for sulking during the entire journey there.

Harry on the other hand was excited and curious about going to a fair as he had never been to one before, in fact he rarely went anywhere except school and that was only because it was the law. Whenever the family wanted to go somewhere fun they always dropped Harry off at the cat obsessed Mrs Figg and her strange tasting ice cream. What had made this even more special was that today was his birthday, a day that was rarely mentioned and never celebrated.

When he arrived he was amazed at how loud it was. He could hear the sounds of music that blared out from the various rides speakers and the faint screams from the thrill rides. As they got closer he could see the larger rides most in bright colours and lights as the moved around as if in a dance, and he could hear the voices of the ride owners as they tried to attracted more customers. They walked along the crowded paths and Harry was amazed at the sea of bodies as he struggled to keep up with the others, the smells from food stalls made his mouth water and his stomachs growl reminded him that his aunt hadn't fed him today or yesterday. The noises and flashing lights of the rides and stalls had him turning his head constantly from side to side, as he tried to see every inch of the place. The joyous atmosphere seemed almost alive around them and he couldn't help but get swept up in it.

He quietly watched as Dudley got to go on all the rides he wanted and try most of the prize stalls. Part of him longed to go on them but mainly he was just happy being there. He had to hide a laugh after Dudley took a massive temper tantrum after losing three times to a toss ring stall and had to be dragged away by an embarrassed Aunt Petunia. Even after Uncle Vernon had offered to pay the man money for the prize the stall owner had refused and had suggested that they taught their son better manners.

He was so busy enjoying himself that he failed to notice the calculating looks from his uncle or the nervous looks his aunt would occasionally give before looking around. After a couple of hours they stopped for a rest and his uncle had sent him off to get a couple of bags of candy floss for his cousin, and in a moment of remembrance had allowed Harry to get a bag for himself. He found himself amazed that his uncle would let him have a bag and with hindsight he would have been suspicious, but at that moment he merely assumed his uncle was in a really good mood, and chose not to question it.

It took a few minutes before he was able to get served by an elderly lady who could barely see him over the ledge. With three bags of candy floss held securely in his arms he rushed back to where they had been, only he couldn't see them. Confused he looked around him but could only see a mass of strangers, deciding that maybe he had remembered the spot wrong he slowly walked back up the fair but after several minutes he still couldn't see them.

So he carefully made his way back, careful not to bump into anyone or be stepped on, he was used to being alone and ignored but this was the first time he had truly felt it. No one paused to offer the lost boy any help or comfort, no one even noticed Harry even as they walked into him. Realising that he wasn't going to find them with the crowd around him he decided to head back to the car, hoping with all his might that his uncle wouldn't be too angry with him for getting lost. He knew that if his uncle was angry then he would most likely get the belt again.

It felt like forever before he finally made it back to the car park that was situated between the fair and the edge of the town centre. He went straight to where he was sure his uncle had parked the car only to see a strange car sitting there. Thinking he had gotten it wrong he carefully began to check each row of cars but couldn't find his uncles car anywhere, he checked once again before deciding to wait near the fairs entrance in case they passed him by, or came looking for him.

Slowly he ate his candy floss as he watched from his resting place all the happy families and friends as they entered and left. As he watched he couldn't help but feel sad and found himself wondering what it would have been like if his parents had still been alive. His aunt had said they were drunks and a complete waste of space, but Harry just knew that was wrong, that they had been good people though how he knew this he wasn't sure.

It was a couple of hours later when he accepted the cold, hard truth. He had been abandoned. They weren't coming back for him and he doubted they would even tell anyone he was missing. He knew his uncle had been threatening it over the last several months, especially after that school roof incident which had caused his uncle to give him several bruised ribs and three days without food, but he had thought it had been merely a new cruel taunt, something to make him feel scared.

Slowly he stood up and headed back towards the fair hoping he could find someone who could help him even though the thought of talking to someone scared him. His uncle had drummed it into his head at a very young age to never talk to other people unless told to. He was a worthless freak making him the lowest of the low, so beneath normal people that he should never be heard and if possible seen. He's often told that he's disgusting and vile like his parents and will die just like them, and that he was a curse upon their family, a bringer of bad luck and evil. So maybe it was for the best that they left him behind.

Sniffling he continued to try ask for help but finding himself unable to so continued to wander aimlessly about in the hopes that someone would notice him, but in a crowd of so many he was invisible.

Now the sun was setting and he had no idea where to go or what to and he could see that the young crowd of families had turned into older teens and adults out looking for a night of fun. To Harry they reminded him too much of his cousin and his stupid friends so he stuck close to the shadows, his head bowed down and shoulders hunched him.

Suddenly he found himself stumbling backwards as he collided with something solid. Blinking he looked up to see a teen about fifteen and Harry suspected by the boys slight sway that he was drunk or at least close to it. The boy stood there with three others who were giggling away to themselves as the teen growled at Harry.

"What the fuck are you doing, huh? Didn't you see me walking here? Stupid bastard, you better apologise or else." Harry stared wide eyed at the teen as he took several threatening steps forward with his right fist clenched. In a panic Harry began to stutter an apology out before running in the opposite direction. He could hear the noise all around him and the lights of the rides shone brightly, but instead of the earlier feelings of happiness he know felt confused and scared as everything began to look the same.

When he stopped for a breath he realised he had dropped the other bags of candy floss but couldn't find it in himself to care. A middle aged man with greying brown hair that was thinning at the top, caught his attention when he lent down close to him.

"Are you lost son?"

Harry felt wary of the man. Something about him didn't feel right, still he was the first person to notice him and Harry gave a small nod. The man looked around him for a moment before leaning back down, this time there was a strange look in his eyes and cold smile on his face.

"Well how about you come with me now, huh. Let Uncle Roy help you. I promise to make you feel real good." Harry shook his head and began to back away from the stranger only to have his wrist grabbed by him. He struggled to pull away but the mans grip was too strong as he was quickly being led towards a shadowy area just off the fair. He twisted and pulled and desperelty hoped he could get away. He didn't know what the man wanted but he knew it was nothing good.

At that moment the man sudden gave a pained shout and let go as if he had been burnt, raising his hand to his face he checked it over, inspecting it for damage before glaring at Harry. He could see the man go to grab him again and this time was able to run before the man had a chance. For once in Harrys young life he was happy that something freakish had happened.

He could feel himself be pushed and shoved from body to body as he ran through the crowd until he felt like he would collapse. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a small alleyway and quickly ran into it. He slowly sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall as he felt his heartbeat race against his ribcage and his breaths came out in short pants. He felt tired and now that his panic was over began to notice that his stomach was complaining loudly over the lack of food.

He drew his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on them. He was so confused as to what to do and as waves of tiredness began to wash over him he found himself struggling to think clearly. Deciding that he would just stay in his little alley for tonight he was about to fall asleep when he was suddenly startled wide awake when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Kneeling in front of him was a round faced woman with dark hair that framed her face. Wide, bright eyes stared warmly at him as she smiled showing a small dimple in her right cheek. There was something about her that felt made Harry feel comfortable and even safe, a feeling he wasn't sure he had ever felt.

"Are you okay?" Harry gulped unsure of how to answer. For hours he had hoped for someone to ask him those three words and now someone had he found himself struggling to form an answer. He found that he didn't want to be seen as a bother and yet he didn't want her to leave. Instead he gave a soft sob and stiffened when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. He had never been hugged before and didn't know what to do. Did he hug her back? Was hugging a stranger back acceptable and what about his freakishness? Would it contaminate her or cause her to push him away?

All he did know was that it felt even as he sat there crying. He heard her make several shushing sounds before he pulled back and wiped the stray tears away with his sleeve. "Better?" the woman asked and he gave a small answering smile.

"So what's your name?" Harry froze in amazement at that. He was a freak, a nobody and yet she had not only hugged him but had wanted to know his name. Couldn't she see that he was a dirty, useless freak or maybe the dim light hid that, either way he see she was still waiting for an answer so mumbled, "Harry." 

"Harry, it's nice to meet you my name is Anna. Are you lost? Do you know where your parents might be?" At this several tears slid down his face but he forced himself not to start crying again,he didn't want her thinking any worse than she probably already did. Besides what could he tell this woman? If he told her the truth would she leave him here alone in the alley, disgusted at having talked to someone like him.

What little light there was in the small space was suddenly gone, and when he looked up he could see the outline of a tall, muscular man. Feeling a little scared he impulsively hunched in on himself to make him seem smaller.

"This is him then? The one you've been looking for?" A deep rumbling voice sounded from the man as he approached the friendly woman who slowly stood to reveal a tall, willowy figure. She gave the man a quick kiss before saying, "Of course. Can't you scent him? He's one of us. Of course it's faint meaning it came from a grandparent or great grandparent but he still belongs to us. Just hugging him felt like hugging one of the pack. Oh uh, Harry this is my mate Issac, don't worry he's all bark and no bite. Isaac I don't think he can find his parents."

"E…E..Excuse me. I…I don't have any parents. My aunt said they died when I was a baby." He said softly before immediately looked down waiting to hear them tell him off for talking without permission,but it never came instead he heard her ask, "And where is your aunt?"

That's when he felt the first sob form in his throat. "They left me. They just left me because I'm worthless, a freak, something that should have died at birth. Please don't leave me. I know I'm disgusting and can't stop my freakishness but I can cook and clean and and I can work really hard." 

He was crying now. So hard he could barely breath let alone talk as he begged a virtual stranger not to leave him alone. He felt warm arms wrap around him once again and it felt so good to have someone comfort him.

"Harry. Harry I want you to listen to me, okay?" He nodded and tried to stop his tears so that he could focus on what she had to say, even though he was scared of what she might say.

"Good. Harry you are not worthless nor are you a freak. It sounds like your family are nasty people who never have and never will deserve you. So don't ever think of yourself as that again okay? Because I can promise you that it was all lies, you are special Harry. You know this must be Lady Fates doing. For you to be here today and us as well. Can you keep a secret Harry?"

She gave a mischievous smile and Isaac, who had knelt down next to him at some point, gave him a small but reassuring smile. Confused he glanced between the two of them and nodded. "We're not like the others here and neither are you. I sense magic in you, very strong magic which means that you are a wizard." 

"There's no such thing as magic, my uncle said so." Harry blurted out automatically. Another thing his uncle had literally tried to beat into him.

"Oh really? Harry, has anything happened to you that was strange and unexplainable? Something that seemed almost like magic because it couldn't have any other reason." Isaac asked quietly, his dark blue eyes filled with curiosity as Harry thought the question over. Lots of things had happened to him over the years that he couldn't explain but did that really mean he had magic? But then how else could anyone explain how he suddenly ended up on the schools roof or how his hair could grow back in a single night. The man gave a nod of understanding and Harry felt himself feel hope maybe, just maybe, he wasn't a freak after all.

"Magic is very real as are many other things thought of as myths or legends even ourselves, we are commonly known as werewolves. Not the common kind that are the source of most muggle ideas of what our kind is like, but a sub-species called Lupus Pura, Pure Wolf. We can shift at will and though the moon does have a hold over us it doesn't control us like the other type nor do we lose our mind to the wolf. This is because we are the wolf and they are us, and we're stronger and faster than them all and have senses you could only dream of. I sense a small part of you is just like us and if you want you could come with us and we awaken it."

Harry tilted his head in thought. They said they were werewolves and he had no reason to doubt them nor did he fear them since they had been nothing but kind towards him. "What will happen if I go with you?"

Anna gave a gentle smile as Isaac answered, "You will come with us to our pack where we will awaken the dormant wolf part of you and strengthen it and then if you want, you could live with us as our brother or with another pack member."

"Live with you. You would really allow me to live with you?" Harry stared wide eyed at them. He couldn't believe it, someone actually wanted him to be with them. He wondered if this was all a dream and then decided that if it was then he never wanted to wake from it.

"Yes Harry. I know it's probably too soon but I feel like we're already a family." Anna lent into Isaac who gently kissed the top of her head. Harry had to admit that he couldn't help but feel the same towards the pair and the thought of finally having a family that loved him made something bloom inside his chest, something he could barely understand and yet he knew it all the same. Hope.

"I promise you this Harry. That you will never be alone again whether you live with us or another family you will never be alone or hurt again." Looking at their faces he could see the promise in their eyes and with a shaky breath he nodded his head. Together they rose from the ground and Anna quickly grabbed hold of his hand and led him back into the crowd.

Harry how old are you?" Isaac asked looking down at the small figure of a boy. "Eight today." 

"Eight today, huh. Well happy birthday to you."

Harry gave a true smile, it was small but it was real. It seemed today was turning out to be his best birthday ever, not that the top spot had much competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here** **'s the next chapter. Its been tweaked constantly for the last couple of days until I was happy to post it here. I think I'm a bit paranoid about posting a poorly written chapter and so keep going over and over it. Any enough rambling from me. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2

As they left Anna explained that they had been visiting her mothers pack and had only saw the fair by chance, and as such deemed that their meeting must have been done arranged by the Fates themselves and promised to always be there for him, Isaac merely grunted an agreement. Harry merely prayed that they wouldn't suddenly realise how worthless and disgusting he was and leave him here.

Unaware of the boys thoughts, Anna began to tell him all about their pack, which consisted of around 30 adults and 7 children, which meant it was the largest of any pack in Britain. The majority were Lupus Pura werewolves, some were magic users whilst others, like her, were more muggle like with only a hint of magic. Four of the pack were Common Werewolves that had been adopted into the pack, and there was also about half a dozen witches and wizards that had mated but had never taken the bite. As she spoke Harry found he liked her voice, it was soft and warm unlike his aunts which was often harsh and shrill.

The Comraich Pack was unique in that they owned their own land in the highlands of Scotland next to the Lochan Modsarie, which Isaac promised was always stocked with fish and perfect for swimming in. When Harry meekly asked about the other people around them Isaac explained that the lands borders were heavily warded and spelled, ensuring that any muggle that passed would be compelled to look away and keep moving, not that they could see it anything anyway. Even witches and wizards could only see it if they knew its exact location.

It was these wards and the fact they owned the land that allowed them to live peacefully, without the same amount of pressures and conditions most werewolves were forced to follow by the ministry. Harry didn't quite understand what they meant by the ministry but had figured that muggles meant non-magical people, what he did know was that Isaacs voice wasn't gruff just strongly accented and deep.

Isaac spoke of the small farm they all looked after in which they not only grew crops but also looked after animals, they had a large herd of sheep and goats but they also had chickens and two wildcat sisters that had adopted them. Though they were prone to roam they always came back to have their litters. Harry thought it would be fun to help out at the farm, especially when it came to looking after the animals. He then told Harry about the potion ingredients they grew and sold, bitterly telling him how the ministry were willing buy their goods without question but refuse to let them buy even a cauldron without throwing paper work and suspicions at them. Harry didn't quite understand what the man was meaning but knew it wasn't good.

Anna then spoke of the various skills that many of the pack had both magical and muggle, such as metal working, healing, potion making and pottery. All this was to ensure they could be as self sufficient as possible to keep the ministry from interfering, and that Harry could try learn as many as he wanted. He felt nervous about that but was determined to be as helpful as possible, he didn't want to be abandoned again.

During all this Harry was introduced to a form of wizarding transportation called Knight Bus. A purple old fashioned triple decker bus with beds instead of seats. It had both amazed and terrified the young boy as it sped along the roads, often having to swerve the muggle traffic or even squeeze (literally) in between them, and twice they it had suddenly stopped making Harry lunge forward from where he sat.

After almost three hours filled with several detours and heart stopping near misses, they arrived at the edge of the packs land and as Harry shakily steeped off the bus he felt the urge to hug the ground, and swore to never use the bus again unless absolutely necessary. Turning he could see Isaac was looking slightly paler and felt pleased to know he wasn't the only one who was glad to be off the bus. Anna gave a sympathetic her mate a sympathetic cuddle and pecked his cheek before making sure Harry was okay. After reassuring her that he was fine he followed them up an unassuming dirt road and for a moment he felt a slight warm caress which Anna told him was the wards welcoming them home. Home, that was a thought that gave Harry a warm, fuzzy feeling.

As they walked he could see the loch on his right and was amazed by how large it was, Isaac had saw the expression on his face and merely smiled. Further along the road began to curve and on his left he could see crop fields and what appeared to be store house. Next to is was a small building that Anna politely told him was for pottery. Just around the bend he began to see cottages made out of stone; a couple were more like a small hut than a house with just a window and a door, whilst others were the size of his aunt and uncles house.

Just past them he could see what he thought was a blacksmith and next to it a bakery, a few other buildings were dotted about but he wasn't sure what they could be. In the distance he could hear a sheep bleating and watched as a teenage boy ran after an escaped chicken. It was basic and rough, like something out of a history book and Harry loved it.

At the end of the road was a large wooden building with two howling wolves carved into the doors each one detailed with gold trim. It reminded Harry of when his class learnt about Vikings and how they would have a large communal hall they would use for meetings and celebrations. Isaac told him that the livestock were kept on the moor just behind the hall and along the edge of the land was where the potions ingredients they grew were kept. He was nervous as they approached the large building and hesitantly stepped inside and was amazed at what he saw.

Inside was a large hall with the only natural light coming from a strip of window at the top of the walls. The walls were decorated in large tapestries of people and wolves in various scenes, one in particular he liked was of wolves running through a forest under a full moon. The flooring was made of large stone tiles and a large ornate fireplace seemingly made of the same stone was decorated with garlands of ivy and flowers. Against the wall was a large wooden table and he could see two equally long benches stacked on top of it with several padded chairs lined up against it.

It was there that he met the packs Alpha named Arcadia, a stern looking blonde woman with a soft heart. The four of them sat down in front of the fireplace and with some encouragement Harry began to talk about his life and how the Dursleys treated him, and then he spoke of the days events which led to him meeting Anna and Isaac. Arcadia had been silent the whole time while Isaac had angrily paced nearby and Anna merely sat holding his hand. After a brief moment of silence the alpha swept Harry into hug and quietly welcomed him to the pack, promising him love and safety. He was amazed at how easily she had accepted him and had actually needed to ask her to repeat it just to hear it again.

Arcadia quickly organised a whole pack meeting to introduce him and they had quickly welcomed him with open arms and after Anna had explained how he smelt of the dormant gene and cryptically stated he would make a fine wolf they all agreed that he could become a werewolf whenever he wanted. Harry was still in a state of amazement that there were people who didn't hate or fear him, instead they hugged him and gave him smiles and even spoke to him like one would a friend. Scared that they would change their minds about him, after all he was a freak, and determined to start a new life with a new family, he decided that he wanted to become a wolf as soon as possible, so arrangements were quickly made for it to happen in two weeks which was also the night before the full moon.

The process had been straightforward but painful. As he had the gene already it wasn't as painful as it could have been but to a nervous child it had been almost too much to handle. The potions were disgusting and the spells were confusing but it was all to awaken the gene, once that was done Arcadia then bit him as an alphas bite would strengthen the Lupus Pura gene and help form a bond with the rest of the pack. He felt as if he was being slowly ripped apart inch by inch and though he tried to be silent it soon became too much for him and cried himself hoarse.

It had been eight years since that day, and Harry no longer resembled the shy, malnourished boy Anna and Isaac had found in the alley all those years ago. Gone was his skinny frame, now he was a little over six foot tall with a well toned and lean frame and a strong jawline. His once pale skin was now tanned from his days in the sun, and his ebony black hair now hung down just past his shoulder blades, which had helped control the wild mess it used to be. In fact the only things that had remained from that day were his almond shaped bottle green eyes and the strange scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightening bolt.

It had been weird for him in the beginning as he got used his new instincts and nature, especially as he had spent the first three months expecting to be thrown out of the pack, but now he couldn't imagine being any other way. It had taken another six months before he could begin to heal from the years of abuse at his relatives hands. Throughout this time Anna and Isaac had not only been loving and patient but had adopted him as a brother, giving him the loving family he had always wanted.

Over the years he learnt how to track and hunt prey, fish and help run the farm, as well as, wood and metal crafting, cooking, sewing, first aid and of course how to control and use his magic. His magical education was handled by by three pack members, each had their own strengths and abilities to teach him and he had managed to excel in but it was his potions teacher that he had the closest bond with outside of his family.

Brunhilde was an elderly German witch whose family had fled during the second world war when she was twelve with another Lupus Puras family. She was old but feisty with a keen mind and a sharp tongue that she wasn't afraid to use. She was also a Potions Master,and had a love for herbology, both of which she eagerly shared with Harry. What she didn't know about potions or plants, both normal and magical, probably wasn't worth knowing and had taught him everything she knew. She had began with the simple potions, but at seeing his talent had quickly managed to teach him more advanced potions by the time he was fourteen.

Whenever he was around she would tell him stories of her life as well as the various myths and legends she had grown up with and would quietly sing songs often in German. Over the years, Harry had realised that as the wizard who had defeated Grindelwald gained more power within the ministry, things became even harder of those deemed a dark creature. Really he couldn't blame many for turning to the Dark Wizard during the war in the hopes of a better future.

Laws restricting their movements came into effect soon after the wizard gained power in the ministry, one of the worst was the Dark Creature Registration Act of 1951, where all those deemed a dark creature were forced to inform the ministry of practically every detail of their lives, from addresses to jobs and even names of partners and children. Many suddenly lost their jobs soon after registering unable to find another one, and even more were forced from their homes and packs or covens, as the ministry deemed them unsuitable to live in certain areas and forced them to live in areas they deemed safe enough.

Neither Brunhilde or Harry blamed the wizard for what had happened as it seemed the ministry had been slowly restricting them whilst trying to push the new laws forward before he was around, but it did seem a bit suspicious how fast everything began to change with him there.

Still the Comraich Pack had managed to avoid the worst of the problems which allowed them to live peacefully together. Every now and the a ministry representative would come along to cause problems, but they were always quickly dealt with. To Harry it wasn't just a home but his sanctuary, a place where he finally belonged and was accepted for who he was.

Shaking his head from his odd thoughts he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face or stop the feelings of excitement. It's his sixteenth birthday which meant that in the eyes of the pack he was now an adult, something that all werewolves acknowledged. He was now expected to start helping with the children as well as take on more responsibilities, such as managing part of the farm without help or supervision. As the adopted brother of Isaac, who was their second in command, he was expected to occasionally sit in pack meetings and learn more about the political side of pack life so he could begin to give his own valid input and help plan and negotiate treaties between potential and existing allies.

Almost more important than that, he could also find his mate. A person that would complete him in mind, body, magic and soul. This was usually done in stages, with the first spark of interest being their scent. A mate would have an extremely pleasing scent that would be almost impossible to resist, this was an indicator of their compatibility. He already knew no one in his pack or in the allied packs had anyone that interested him as most werewolves start to look a few months before they become an adult.

For now he wasn't worried though since his race lived longer than muggles meaning he had time to find his mate. For now he would focus on his birthday and enjoy the day and all it had to bring. He knew they were throwing him a party and he knew that his alpha had managed to get hold of a crate of butterbeers for the younger ones as well as providing their own home made whiskey, which he would finally be able to drink.

Sure enough the afternoon was filled with good food, games and laughter which eventually led to a night of drinking, dancing a run through the moors as wolves. As Harry ran rather drunkenly beside his equally drunk alpha he couldn't think of life getting any better or of anything that could ever change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter which I hope you** **'ll enjoy. It is much longer but I couldn't find any way to split it up.**

 **Just to let you know as the pack lives in Scotland I have written it to reflect the way they speak but tried to make it still understandable. For example, don't = dinnae, know = ken. If this makes the story harder to follow or is annoying to read please let me know and I'll amend it for future chapters.**

CHAPTER 3

Things all began to change two days later when Arcadia held a council meeting to tell them about a letter she had received earlier in the day from the Light Lord, a wizard named Albus Dumbledore, who apparently had a lot of political power and followers. It seemed he was trying to gain an alliance between them and have them fight along side something called the Order of the Phoenix. He had tried to sway them with promises of equality during the war but nothing concrete afterwards. In fact, the man seemed to be convinced that it was their duty as citizens of the wizarding world and Britain to fight against the Dark Lord and his death eaters. Many had laughed at that, after all, what had they ever done for the pack or werewolves in general.

They'd all heard of the war that seemed to have started two years ago, and many had heard whispers and rumours about why it was happening and whose side was doing what but as it had never directly affected them they were happy staying away from it. The one fact they did know was that it was merely a continuation of the first war, with the apparently dead Lord Voldermort coming back to life. Though this time it seemed more and more creatures both Light and Dark were getting dragged into it and even muggles were starting to get suspicious, though thankfully they were still unaware of the truth.

After a short discussion about the pros and cons of joining Dumbledore they unanimously voted to stay out of it. It wasn't their fight as long as neither side bothered them and they had to think of the pack as a whole, many were peaceful people who would despair at the thought of battle. With a polite thanks but no thanks letter sent away, the matter was put to the back of their minds.

Three days later a representative of Lord Voldermort arrived in the form of a Common Werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. He had come to try sway the pack into agreeing to be allies, but he was arrogant, rude and bloodthirsty which meant he earned himself no friends among the pack. Hough the Lupus Puras had no idea who he was two of the adopted wolves had, and tales of his infamous attacks on children soon spread throughout the pack.

Harry first caught sight of him whilst helping to repair a cottage roof and thought very little of the man, he was wild looking with a glint in his eyes that gave him a look of madness. He could tell that Arcadia and Isaac were less than pleased by his arrival but nevertheless they allowed him to stay and discuss the possible alliance. It was a little later in the day that the stories surrounding the man reached his ears and he immediately felt pure hatred towards the werewolf.

To the pack children were precious regardless of their race and to deliberately harm a child to hurt or punish the parents was unforgivable. As such the children were immediately rounded up and hidden away by anxious parents. Though they knew logically that Greyback wouldn't harm any of them, the need to protect them was too strong to ignore as long as he posed a possible threat.

As the day wore on more and more of them were avoiding Greyback and if he noticed he certainly didn't care. Instead he happily bragged about his Dark Lord and how once the man won all werewolves would become equal to wizards and witches. Of how muggles and muggle borns would be below them and would be nothing more than slaves to be used as the wizarding world saw fit.

Brunhilde was one of the few that tolerated the intruder and Harry had to admire the old woman for that. Greyback thought of her as some helpless old woman to be humoured, that was until he almost knocked over the potion she was working on. Harry had to stifle a laugh as he listened to the woman curse him out in German whilst throwing several well aimed Stinging Hexes at him, before finally threatening to turn his furry hide into a rug should he ever return.

Over the next day Greyback had spent his time with Arcadia trying everything from persuasion and evidently false promises to scaremongering and threats of violence against the pack. His only arguments were that they would be equals and free to hunt and kills as they pleased, for a peaceful pack this naturally didn't sit well with them.

He seemed convinced that promises of power, wealth and the idea of being able to hunt and kill whoever and however they wanted would sway them into willingly pledging a pack allegiance to the dark wizard. After a very brief meeting with all the pack members he was once again refused and told if he came back he would be killed for trespassing.

Greyback, angry at being threatened, immediately tried to attack Arcadia only to come face to face with seven fully grown Lupus Puras in their wolf form. All seven were crouched down ready to attack, fangs bared and warning growls reverberating around the hall. He left quickly but promised that their refusal would not be forgotten and they would die when the Dark won the war.

Harry had often heard that Common Werewolves could be quite unstable without a pack but had never seen it until now, and it wasn't something he wished to deal with again. With the departure of Greyback life went on as normal, and the children were once again free to help and play.

Over the course of the week he noticed Arcadia was sending and receiving almost daily letters. It was Isaac who told them that they were from Dumbledore who was still trying to get the pack to join him. It seemed that the man had asked her to send someone to discuss it with him, preferably someone young as he lived in a school and so they would blend in better. Once that was also rejected it became clear that he was refusing to take no for an answer, and had decided to send a representative to discuss the matter further.

Sure enough the next day Harry heard that the Light sides representative had arrived he chose to go work in the fields. He didn't want to meet another Greyback, even if this one didn't want to kill everything in their path. He imagined that the person would be just as arrogant and full of false promises and possibly suffering with the same madness.

It was later that evening as he headed back home that he got his first glimpse of the man and found himself looking not at another wild looking werewolf with a mad glint in his eyes, but of a well dressed but weary looking man with a sad aura around him. A quick sniff told Harry that this man was also a Common Werewolf but unlike the last one, this one looked sane and rather meek.

Isaac, who had naturally spent the day with the stranger and Arcadia had said that the werewolf was called Remus Lupin, and had actually been very respectful. Even Anna seemed to like him and spoke about how nice and polite he was. That evening as he lay in bed, Harry thought it over and decided he had perhaps been a bit to rash in his opinions, and shouldn't have let Greyback colour his view on others. With that in mind he decided he would try meet the werewolf before the final meeting and see for himself what he had to say.

The next morning Harry had been barely seen Lupin let alone speak to him. After he had helped Anna around the house he had been dragged by Brunhilde to help brew a new batch of Calming Draught. Usually it was only brewed for Maggie, a Common Werewolf who suffered from anxiety and panic attacks after her parents were killed, but Greybacks visit had caused a lot of stress and worry causing more of them to ask for one.

In the afternoon he was then asked to help heal an injured sheep before being dragged off to play catch with several of the children. After two hours of games he retold them one of the German folk tales Brunhilde used to tell him and then it was time for the evening meal. From what little he had heard from the others though the man was interesting, calm and polite. However it was evident his words were all rehearsed and his heart wasn't really in what he was saying.

Later that evening the adults gathered once again in the Gathering Hall ready to discuss the possible allegiance with the Light. Harry sat on one of the front benches next to Anna who pulled him into a quick hug, Isaac sat with Arcadia and three others who formed the packs Council, each had their own chair on a slightly raised dais that looked out over the hall/

Harry watched as Lupin nervously ran a hand through his light brown hair before fiddling with a frayed looking cuff. Arcadia then stood, signalling the start of the meeting and Lupin, though clearly nervous began to talk of what the Light would offer in return for their alliance. Harry could see what they meant, his words were almost forced and his voice rather monotone, his eyes though seemed almost flat and Harry felt that this would also end with a no.

Though the Lights terms hadn't promised to turn their backs on them or hunt them down after the war it didn't offer equality or safety either. In fact most of his speech seemed to be about it being their duty to fight against the Dark witches and wizards, and their duty to protect those that were weaker than them.

Lupin had just finished when he looked over the seated crowd. It was as his gaze landed in Harrys direction that he gave a sharp gasp. "James?" he whispered before falling to his knees in what appeared to be in shock. Lupin shook his head, "No the eyes are wrong they're more like…Lilys. Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry frowned and tilted his head, "Aye, but, sorry dae ye ken me?"

"Harry! Oh Merlin your alive. After all this time I had always hoped but he had said and I just." Lupin was rambling as he cried and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of him. He rose and approached the crying werewolf, gently pulling him to his feet before the man threw his arms around him and sobbed heavily against him. Awkwardly he patted his back and looked around for help, it was Anna who came to his rescue.

"Why don't we postpone the meeting until later, if that is okay?" Harry couldn't see Arcadia but as he saw people begin to leave he assumed Anna and Arcadia had managed to give them some privacy.

Pulling away he led Lupin to one of the chairs and saw that Anna, Isaac and Arcadia had remained, no doubt to find out how this man knew Harry. Brunhilde quietly entered and practically forced a vial of Calming Draught down the upset mans throat before turning and leaving as quietly as she had arrived.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, but I thought I would never see you again. Yet here you are alive and healthy and Merlin, grown up. The last time I saw you you were barely walking." Lupin used the back of his hand to wipe away a few stray tears as he looked Harry over. 

"Am sorry but a dinnae ken ye."

"Nothing to say sorry for, "He waved Harrys apology off, "My name is Remus Lupin and I was best friends with your parents, James and Lily Potter. I wanted so much to look after you after they died, but to begin with my head was all over the place. In the space a few days I lost all my friends. Your parents were murdered, supposedly betrayed by our other friend who quickly went on to kill my last friend and thirteen muggles. No excuse I know, but I did try to get you back about a month afterwards. I swear I did but Dumbledore refused to let me have you, saying that you were safe and happy where you were. He went as far as to remind me that as a werewolf the ministry wouldn't let me, and even if I did get you I wouldn't be able to protect you from it."

"It?" Arcadia asked as she sat down next to him.

"The wolf. Moony, as your parents and our friends called him. Lets say that not all werewolves have the peace that you and this pack have. When my wolf takes over I have no control or memory of what it does and it will hunt and kill anything human if it can. I take wolfsbane to try and stay sane enough to have some control over him, but it comes at a cost."

Harry could see it now. The pain in his eyes and the slight twitches to his body, the cost was that the fight was a constant battle that affected him physically and mentally. Reaching out he placed a hand on the mans arm, "Isn't there another way?"

Remus shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Those are my only choices; lose my mind once a moth or keep it but ache all month/ When I was at Hogwarts your dad and our friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew became illegal animagus so that during the full moon they could keep me company. We even had names for them; I was Moony, you dad was a stag named Prongs and Sirius was a large dog named Padfoot, and Peter was a rat named Wormtail. We were always up to trouble, we called ourselves the Marauders and were often playing being, well, prats to be honest. James in particular was a bully at times and only your mum could stop him. According to her he suffered from Rich Single Child Syndrome also called a spoilt brat."

Harry smiled as he watched the man fall into his memories of better days, the warm smile on his face making him seem younger than he had mere moments ago. He couldn't help but wonder more about them all and wanted to ask but felt it would be better to do so at a later time.

"Harry please can you tell me what happened?" Harry shrugged and looked at Anna and Isaac before returning to see the pleading look in his eyes. Sighing Harry began to explain how his life had been with the Dursleys and how he had finally been abandoned at the fair only to be found by his family and then became a wolf. The whole time he spoke Remus never spoke once but his fists often tightened and Harry was sure he had heard a growl come from him when he told him what Vernon had often said to him .

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Remus whispered, "I'm sorry," before clearing his throat and adding, "I should have fought harder for you, tried to appeal once Wolfsbane became available, or, or something. Anything."

"It's fine Remus. A've got a great life here an' a fantastic family so please dinnae feel guilty." Remus looked up and could see the truth in Harrys eyes, and in the fond looks the other three were giving the young man. Yes Harry had a good life and if he was lucky he could one day be a part of it, but for now he was happy just knowing his cub was alive.

Clearing his throat he asked, "So tell me about yourself, I want to know everything, like, what school do you go to?" Harry gave a small shrug, "Dinnae go tae one."

"But surely you would have gotten a letter from Hogwarts at least, saying you could go when you turned eleven?" Harry shook his head, " What about your magic? Can you control it or do any spells?" Remus looked shocked and mildly confused over the fact that Harry didn't go to school, something that amused Harry. He would admit that when he was younger he had been curious since he knew all witches and wizards went a magical boarding school, but now he honestly had no desire to go to any school. He had been taught everything he needed to help the pack and more and that was good enough for him.

"There's several magic users in the pack who've taught me everything a ken, fae potions tae charms and fae looking after plants tae some magical creatures. As fer a letter a dinnae think a ever got one." He looked at the two people that he called family and they shook their heads, a frown on Isaacs face showing his puzzlement over the lack of letter.

"Dae all children get a letter afore they're due tae start?" Isaac asked, his gruff voice making the meek looking man jump slightly, "Ah yes, it's automatic. Or at least that's what I've been told, and then it's up to the family to decide it they go there or they can place a request with a different school."

"Oh" Was all Harry could say and the room fell silent again, this time it was Arcadia who interrupted their quiet thoughts. "We still need tae have a meeting to decide whit ye tell Dumbledore an a still-"

"Dumbledore!" Remus cried out and quickly began to pace back and forth besides them, "Sorry Alpha for interrupting you but Merlin what do I tell him? He's been looking for… Wait. Actually this all makes sense now." He shook his head as he gave a humourless laugh, Harry waited for him to continue.

"Sorry you must be wondering what I mean."

"Just a bit. So whit makes sense?" Harry asked.

"Where to start, where to start." Remus ran a hand down his face and gave a tired sounding sigh. "Harry did you know that you are famous for defeating Lord Voldermort when you were just a year old?" Harry shook his head and Lupin explained to them how Harry had somehow managed to survive a killing curse and that it had made him famous in the wizarding world. He spoke briefly of his year of teaching and how Dumbledore, who was also the headteacher, had told Remus that he had sent Harry to a different school in an effort to keep him safe.

A year later Voldermort somehow returned to his body and Dumbledore immediately reformed his Order of the Phoenix, a group of Light witches and wizards that fight against Voldermort and his death eaters. It was there that the truth slowly emerged, that he didn't know where Harry was and that he had been looking for the boy ever since he failed to start school when he was eleven. When asked why he had never checked in on Harry before then the Leader had calmly stated that he didn't want to confuse the boy by suddenly entering his life, and as they were his relatives they should have been the best to care for him.

"Right but that doesn't explain your 'It makes sense' comment." Anna said quietly as she cuddled into Isaacs side. The giant teddy bear that he was smiled down at her with eyes filled with love. Harry couldn't wait until it was his turn one day, but for now that was an unwanted thought and he pushed it aside to focus on the conversation.

"Simply put, he wants Harry to fight in the war and has somehow convinced a lot of people, especially within the Order that he should."

"WHIT!" Harry stood up quickly with both fists tightly clenched at his side. How dare some old man declare that he had to fight in a war that had nothing to do with him. "Please sit down and let me finish." Harry sighed and sat back down, his hand immediately snatched by Anna as she tried to soothe him.

"To many you're still the wizarding worlds hero and a sort of symbol of hope that he's been wanting to have at his side. Harry he told us that there is a prophecy that says that only you can kill him, but he won't tell us exactly what it says. I wish I could confirm or deny it but, you could see why people would be desperate to find you.

Any way what I originally meant was that during the first war he never tried to gain alliances from any races considered dark, simply because of that, they're dark. I only got to join because of my friends and even then I was only given the most basic tasks. At the start of this war he done the same thing and at times seems more focused on finding you than fighting against the Dark side, then about a week ago he calls me to his office for a meeting. Imagine my surprise when he tells me that he wants an alliance with your pack and that only I could help him. I tried to tell him that there were other packs that were closer and more likely to agree but he insisted, saying no others would be considered. He then joked that if I should see Harry to bring him back, now I realise it probably wasn't a joke."

"A get it noo. He found oot Harry wis here an' sent ye tae retrieve him under the pretence of an alliance, maist likely cause ye kent his parents."

"Yes Alpha, that's what I believe. It's too coincidental not to be."

"So whit happens noo?" Isaac asked Arcadia who merely looked thoughtful. Harry on the other hand was angry. How dare some stranger abandon him only to then want him back just so he could look good in a war, and to use his parents best friend to do it was in his opinion beyond low. In fact it was down right shitty and he couldn't help but say it out loud.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'm could keep Harry a secret. I really wish it would be as simple as not telling him but he is highly skilled in the Mind Arts, and I'm sure he regularly enters minds to ensure he gets the information he needs. He acts all grandfatherly but in reality he's ruthless, and will use any means necessary to get what he wants. If he knows your here he will find out everything I know, whether I want him to or not. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up demanding to take you back."

Harry frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. "Sounds like ye dinnae want me tae go back."

"Well obviously. Harry, we're in the middle of a war and you would be forced to stand at the front of it as the lights poster boy and weapon. No, I wouldn't ask that of you. It's clear your home is here and from what I've seen it's a good one. However, he may not be so, understanding."

"The problem we hae is that eventually the wars gonna come tae us and sooner or later we'll hae tae pick a side, or, go further intae hiding which would be impossible without splitting the pack up… A think that Harry should go back wi' ye and maybe go tae Hogwarts."

Harry jumped up and began to pace as he thrust his hands into his hair. "Whit? Nae way! This is -" Arcadias voice cut him off, "Harry sit doon!" His alphas command made him whimper slightly but he stopped his pacing and dropped unhappily back into his chair.

"Let me explain. Oor pack is slowly getting dragged intae this war whether we want tae or not an' a think it's safe tae say that we'll never side wi' Voldermort. But, that leaves us wi' Dumbledores side an' a see nay benefits tae oor pack, or race, by siding wi' him. A want, need, ye tae be oor eyes an' ears as a representative o the pack and see whit's really going on. It's mair than obvious that what he was offering wasnae the fu' story and I want tae ken whit he's uptae, and maybe use it tae oor advantage, get some o' they laws changed.

Remus a mean nay offence but I dinnae ken how ye can work fer him when ye ken that he's naw bothered his arse tae help protect us fae they ministry laws. He's never defended us or even spoke tae any o' our race to find oot how tae help us and noo he wants oor help. He has shown nae desire to change them or even create new ones that will give us a mair rights and equality."

The tired looking wolf gave a slight shrug, "Its the lesser of two evils. Besides what else can I do? I don't have a pack to help me, and as you know the ministry is unforgiven and often cruel. So are most people when they find out what I am. Under the current laws I can't work a decent job or live anywhere decent as I'm a risk to 'normal' people. As long as I help the man I have a a room to live in and just enough money to cover the basic things. It's not much but it's enough, and more than I would get elsewhere." 

Anna approached the wolf and gave a gentle smile and a quick hug as Arcadia spoke up, "It shouldnae be enough. Whit aboot the one that bit ye, can ye no join their pack?" Remus shook his head, "It was a werewolf named Greyback, an insane creature that enjoys hurting innocents."

"Ah, we've had the, uh, pleasure of his company just afore ye arrived." Arcadia said. "Noo as a said none of us kens very much aboot his main objectives or aboot the war in general. Harry if ye go back not only could ye learn mair aboot yer true family but ye could find oot mair information about the sides. If yer as important as Remus says ye are maybe ye could convince the man tae change the laws some, make it fairer fer us, so we can all live an' work as we please" 

"Or maybe ye can create yer ain side." Everyone turned to stare at Isaac who shrugged, "Whit? It could happen, especially if he's meant tae be part o' some prophecy. A mean the current choices leave a lot tae be desired so why no?"

Harry thought it over and looked at his alpha who had that 'don't you dare argue with me' look on her face and he knew any argument would be useless. Besides if he was honest he was curious about the wizarding world and had often wondered about his parents. Sighing he nodded, "Aye Alpha."

"Guid. Remus go write a letter telling him that a representatives coming back wi' ye tae monitor the situation and negotiate. Suppose ye better tell him it's Harry. In the mean time ye better get packed up, say yer guidbyes and get a decent night sleep." Without a word he left the made his way to the small cottage he called home with his adopted siblings.

The cottage was only a minute or so from the hall, and was a modest two bedroom cottage with an open kitchen and living area and a small bathroom. His room wasn't anything fancy but then again he didn't need much. The stone walls were bare and the floor was covered with a soft green dyed woollen rug, and in the corner opposite the door was his bed which had several layers of blankets. At the foot of his bed was a large wooden chest that he had been gifted when he had first arrived, and held all his belongings.

Grabbing a large bag from his siblings room he began to gather together all the things he felt he would need, mainly his clothes, but a few trinkets and personal things to remind him of home. He could sense Anna hovering by the door and felt a little guilty for leaving them; since he had arrived all those years ago they had never been apart and he didn't want to admit it but he was feeling a little scared.

"Harry?" Her soft voice paused his movements. Turning he gave her a forced smile before returning to his packing only to still again when he felt her arm around his one, leaning her head against it. "Oh Harry don't be sad. This could be a good thing, for you I mean. After all you could find out more about your parents, maybe make new friends and who knows, you might even meet your mate."

Her gave a genuine smile at her attempt to comfort him. She knew that he sometimes wondered about his parents and what had happened to them. He didn't know if he even had any other family out there as his aunt had refused to tell him anything, but as he was happy and content with his life as it was he had never bothered to find out. As for finding a mate, well that was every werewolf's dream and he wouldn't deny the slight flutter of hope in his chest. Still, it hurt to leave them.

"Am sorry Anna a dinnae mean tae be sad, it's just that this is ma hame, and a wouldnae mind learning aboot ma family but ….Nevermind, Dinnae worry aboot me a'll be fine and a promise tae write as often as a can. A assume Isaac's sulking aroond waiting till the last minute tae say guidbye."

"You know him too well little brother. I swear for as big and gruff as he is, he really is an emotional teddy bear. Don't tell anyone, but I swear I once saw him shed a tear for a butterfly he once accidentally killed." Both gave a laugh over Isaac. It was no secret that the man was soft hearted, but that didn't mean he was a push over and could hold his own when necessary, something he had shown many times over the years.

The rest of the evening was spent saying his goodbyes to those in the pack, in particular Brunhilde who demanded weekly letters before pulling him into a hug that seemed to squeeze all the air out of his lungs. She then handed him her most prized possession, a silver necklace that her father had given her on her tenth birthday. It was fairly simple with a pentacle for protection and various runes etched around it, and Harry had always loved it but protested when she tried to give it to him.

"Now you listen here Harry. You are like the son I never had…or wanted, and I don't have much in the way of family. So if I want tae give you my necklace in the hopes it will protect you, then you should just bloody well take it. Merlin verdammt! It's almost like that muggle war all over again. Just promise this crazy old woman that you'll come back safe, I don't trust this Dumble guy to do it." 

"I promise Brunhilde, an, thanks. No just fer yer necklace, which a promise tae bring back tae ye, but fer everything ye've taught me. I'll miss ye the most, after Anna an' Isaac o' course. Just keep on brewing till a get back, kay?" 

After several more goodbyes and hugs he went back home to find Anna and Isaac must have already gone to bed. With barely any thought he got ready for his own bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning whilst Harry was helping Anna with the morning chores, Isaac pulled him aside and shyly handed him a carving of three wolves. It was a beautiful wooden sculpture with one standing whilst two were lying down and he just knew that it was them in wolf form, Isaac standing guard over his family as they rested. Isaac confirmed it when he stated is was to remember them and all the good times they had shared.

Harry could see he was trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him, so after giving him a hug he decided to tease the man,"Hey, it's no sae bad. An' at least ye'll still hae Anna aroond, ye never ken wi' me gone ye'll hae a spare room tae fill. Hint, hint."

Isaac blushed as he mumbled something that resembled a 'maybe'. Harry laughed and patted his back as he returned to his chores. By late afternoon it was time to go and he found himself actually feeling nervous but in an excited way, outside near the borders he could see a small group had gathered around Arcadia and Remus. As they approached he could hear Brunhilde threaten the poor werewolf if Harry was harmed.

"Harry! Are you ready to go?" Remus asked as soon as he saw the young man approach, no doubt eager to get away from the feisty potions mistress. Harry nodded and turned to his siblings, "Well guess this is it. Nae doubt a'll see ye all soon, but, damn this is hard. A dinnae want tae say bye tae ye all."

"Well don't Harry, after all we'll see each other again soon. So how about see you later instead." Anna asked in her usual soft, cheerful tone but he could see her eyes water with unshed tears. Looking at the other who had gathered he could see they weren't much better, Isaac in particular looked like the slightest thing would set him off.

"Yeah a guess that'll do and dinnae worry a promise tae stay as safe as possible. Noo remember Isaac and Anna a want tae hear am an uncle by the time a get back. It's aboot time ye two hae a bairn a can spoil, an' that room would make a great wee nursery." Both Anna and Issac smiled even as they looked slightly embarrassed as the others laughed, and Isaac promised to see what he could do before giving him a manly pat on the back.

He then turned to Arcadia and wished her and the pack well only to get engulfed in a bone crushing hug, many were now approaching with gifts and final goodbyes, and it made his heart swell with emotions to know that he would be missed. With a simple nod to Remus he began to follow him towards the lands boundaries as Apparition could only occur outside of it.

As soon as they stepped outside of the boundary Remus stopped and awkwardly offered his arm for Harry to hold which he done with only a moment of hesitation. Suddenly it felt as if he was being sucked through a hole in his navel and sent spinning around all at the same time. As quickly as it came it left and Harry found himself on his knees, dry retching on strange ground, but at that moment he didn't care as he was too busy cursing whoever invented Apparition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello here is the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and that you like the Harry that I'm creating. I hope to be able to post these chapters weekly, but it may not always be possible so please bare with me. Also want to say a big thank you to those that have reviewed, though I'm writing for my own pleasure, I admit that knowing people seem to be enjoying it encourages me to keep writing.**

CHAPTER 4

As the dry retching began to subside he could hear the other mans apologetic voice. "Sorry I should have said something. I was forgetting that the first time is always the worst." Crouching down next to him Remus held out a small bar of chocolate and at Harrys questioning eyebrow gave a sheepish smile, "I find it always helps me." Nodding he took the bar and slowly nibbled on it as he let his stomach settle.

Looking around him he could see they were next to a dirt path surrounded by forest. From behind him he could hear the faint sounds of people and the jingle of a bell, "That's Hogsmeade. It's a village that third year students and above can visit during the school year. It's nothing fancy but it has enough stores to cater to your needs, including a couple of pubs. Ahead of us is Hogwarts, it's where Dumbledore will currently be as he's the headmaster. Are you able to walk yet or would you like a few more minutes?"

Shaking his head he stood up and silently followed the man up the hill towards the school, his senses strained as he tried to take every scent and sound. When they finally reached the schools main gates he let out a low whistle as he took in the school. It wasn't anything like he had imagined it would be, though the only reference he had to schools was his old primary school. This school was a beautiful castle that stood on top of the hill, looking like it had just come out of one of the fairytale books he used to read with Anna. It even had turrets that stood proudly above the main building.

As he walked towards the schools main entrance he could see at a large forest that started at the foot of the hill and spread back towards the village, and a massive lake that reminded him of home. Remus was happily talking about the classes and of some of the creatures that lived in and around the school.

As soon as he entered the building, he was momentarily overwhelmed by all the scents that seemed to surround every inch of the castle. He could smell the faint scents of the students and staff as well as the house elves and cleaning products. All of which was mixed together with a hint of mustiness that only came with age.

It took several deep breaths to adjust and he noticed the sympathetic look on Remus's face a gave a nod to show he was okay. Closing his eyes he allowed allowed the different smells to wash over him and took his time adjusting to each one. When he was no longer feeling overwhelmed he gestured for Remus to continue, who gave a low bow in reply.

Both men were laughing as he was led up the grand marble staircase. Suddenly felt it begin to move and gave a low warning growl as he held onto the banister. "Its okay Harry, they do that from time to time you'll soon get used to it. I know that everything must be a little overwhelming right now, Merlin, I still remember the first time I came here. I almost ran I was so scared of everything, thankfully your dad was there to stop me. This way Harry."

On the third floor he was led down several corridors until they stood outside of a large gargoyle statue. Harry looked around confusedly until Remus muttered "Humbug". The statue suddenly moved to the side revealing a narrow, twisting staircase which led them up to the headteachers office.

Before Remus had a chance to knock on the door it sung open to reveal a large circular room, in the middle and back was a raised dais with several steps where an old man sat behind a polished wood desk. Four carved pillars seemed to separate it from the front of the room, and Harry could see floor to ceiling bookshelves that took the entire back half of the room. The walls on the front half of the room were covered paintings, the majority of them were portraits who stared in undisguised interest.

"Albus I'm back." 

"Remus! I received your letter just this morning and I must say I couldn't believe it, in fact, I almost fainted with shock. Not only did you manage to make them consider an alliance, but more importantly, you claim to have found Harry." Dumbledore was a good actor Harry had to give him that, but only if you didn't look at his eyes. The man may have acted surprised but his eyes said otherwise.

He stood against a pillar and looked over the Leader of the Light in mild curiosity. He didn't look anything special, he was old with a long white beard that matched his equally long white hair. Pale blue eyes hid behind half moon glasses and seemed to twinkle in the light, but Harry could read the true emotions in them. Nothing about him suggested he was powerful, but then Harry knew that looks were often deceiving. After all, this was the man who dumped him with magic hating muggles without a second thought, only to then care about him when it suited him.

He knew he should have been angry even hateful towards him but in all honestly he couldn't do it, at least not to the level he felt he should have. Yes the man was the reason he had been left with the Dursleys to be abused and then abandoned, but, if he hadn't then Harry might have never ended up with the pack. Not that meant he would ever thank the man, it just meant he wouldn't rip the guy apart any time soon.

"Yes Albus, this is Harry Potter and he'll be acting as the Comraich Packs representative."

Blue eyes suddenly focused on him and he could almost feel the gaze cut into him. A firm push against his mind brought a growl to his throat that he barely stifled as he threw the offender out. The old mans eyes widened slightly before returning to their twinkling self. Evidently Remus hadn't lied about the mans disrespect for boundaries.

"Harry is it really you?"

"Naw its Merlin in a tutu."He drawled sarcastically as he fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead he folded his arms against his chest and leant against the pillar. Remus hissed at him to behave in which he replied with an innocent smile. "Aye it's me, Harry James Potter in the flesh."

"My boy we thought you were dead. We looked everywhere for you but could never find even the smallest of hints about your whereabouts, not even your relatives could find you." the man gave a sad sounding sigh, " Please tell me what happened. Where have you been and why did you never come to Hogwarts when you turned eleven?"

 _Nosey auld fart. Like the fact am fae the pack isnae a big enough clue_ Harry thought as he eyed the man. Just as he went to answer a sharp knock at the door caught his attention and he watched as it opened to reveal a tall, stern looking man. He was dressed completely in black which perfectly matched his dark hair and eyes, whilst emphasising the paleness of his skin.

As the man approached them he could clearly smell the various potions ingredients and fumes coming from him and knew that this man was clearly a dedicated potioneer. He thought fondly of Brunhilde busily brewing away and all the lessons she had given him over the years.

"Headmaster I see you are busy I can come back later." The mans deep drawl was quiet yet clear as he seemed to glare holes into Remus. Evidently there was a history between the two men and yet if Harrys ears were right the slight fluttering of Remus's heart meant it was more one sided. Catching said mans eye he gave a smirk which caused a slight blush form on the older mans face.

Catching the glance the man turned around to face Harry, he gave a quick once over before raising an eyebrow. Harry gave a friendly smile and a short wave, a short cough brought both of their attentions back to Dumbledore.

"Severus it's fine in fact it is better than fine, for Remus has managed to bring us back more than a possible ally. Please meet Harry Potter." Dumbledore gestured to Harry and he watched in amusement as the dark haired man turned his head so fast he was surprised his neck hadn't snapped. The mans eyes were wide for a second before a blank mask fell over his features and a well perfected sneer appeared.

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter back from the dead it seems. I must say for a corpse you're looking well though I wonder what brought you back after all these years. I suppose Lupin found your pathetic self cowering somewhere and decided to drag your sorry arse back with him, no doubt in the hopes of getting a pat on the head from Dumbledore. What's the matter Potter the war too scary for you."

"Well aren't ye a wee ray o sunshine. As a wis aboot tae explain, a dinnae ken much aboot the war an' a certainly didnae ken aboot going tae this school. A never got ma letter and a definitely didnae ken that a wis missing. The Dursleys abandoned me when a wis eight at some fair, and its no like anybody fae the ministry came looking fer me, at least no in the packs."

"I see. Well Harry," Dumbledore leaned forward and looked at Harry over his glasses, a kind smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, " not to worry I'm sure you'll be able to settle in well at school. I'll need to see how well your magic is with some tests, and perhaps a series of private lessons but you'll soon -"

"Woah! Woah! Am no going tae be a student here. Remus tellt ye already am here as a representative o ma pack tae determine whether or no we should go tae war wi' ye, no tae sit aroond a classroom all day. Besides, a've learnt all a need tae so there's nae were several witches and wizards that taught me."

Dumbledore frowned at him with a disappointed look and shook his head, "Harry my boy, though I'm sure you were taught well, I'm also sure that there are many gaps between what you know and what you should know. There is so much that you need to learn and without a proper education you would never be able to get a decent job. Also, there is the fact you are only sixteen and not yet an adult so you must enrol." Harry could have sworn he saw a smug glint in the mans eyes but merely smirked, like it he would let the old man win that easily.

"Actually Sir, in ma pack am an adult, its oor law. Plus a've nae interest in getting a job in the wizarding world as a ken a wid never be able tae get a decent job." He tilted his head and casually added, "Unless that's one o the things ye plan tae change after ye've won the war. Ye ken equal rights are very important tae us right noo."

"What do you mean? Of course you can get a good job if you complete your schooling. A fine young wizard like yourself should have no problem in future. Now then about which house to put you in -"

"Sorry tae interrupt again but ye never answered ma question. I may be wizard but am also a Lupus Pura werewolf. Have been since the age o eight, and it's that part o me that will make working here impossible. So, a'll ask again. Are the prejudices many companies and the very ministry itself hold be one o the things ye'll change?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the twitch of Remus's mouth and the proud gleam in his eyes, whilst the man known as Severus gave an approving look. _No just a pretty face am a._ Harry watched as the headteacher seemed to hesitate over the question, with a look of annoyance slipping through his grandfatherly mask, which told him everything he needed to know.

The man probably hadn't even thought about it. They were merely a means to an end, and he no doubt had hoped a few pretty words and false promises would sway them,that was if he had even wanted an alliance in the first place. If Remus was right then the whole thing had been solely to bring Harry back and the headmaster couldn't give a toss about them.

"I must admit that I wasn't expecting you to be a werewolf, though I suppose I should have expected it considering where you were… found. I am sorry for the curse that was inflicted on you I can't imagine how hard it has been for you, it's something no one should have to suffer. They should never have turned such an innocence young child, but not to worry you are safe here." Harry scoffed at that, but didn't comment. It only further proved that the headteacher didn't think much of werewolves in general. The old man continued, "I can't give you a cure but I can promise that I will endeavour to make sure your time here will be safe for everyone. Though, I must stress that you can't tell anyone about your lycanthropy. If the ministry found out not only would you be thrown out of Hogwarts, but it could cause panic among the general public." Harry had to fight really hard not to roll his eyes and wondered if the man just liked to hear his own voice.

"However," the old man continued on almost sullenly, "I know that the laws may not always seem fair but they were put in place to ensure everyones safety. I can however look at them and see if I can get certain ones changed to make life easier for werewolves." Dumbledore seemed to suddenly perk up and said, "Now, back to where you will stay. I think that maybe with the Gryffindors would be best, that was your parents house. It's a house for the brave and strong of heart, and I think that you would fit in perfectly there." 

"With all due respect but are you seriously going to let another werewolf into Hogwarts? Do you not remember what almost happened the last time one was here?" Severus said as he pointedly looked at Remus who suddenly found the floor fascinating, and Harry was curious about the obvious story that was linked to the question. As he heard Dumbledore brush Severus off he noticed the mans look of irritation had never changed apart from a glare at Remus and a sneer at him. It was like he was just permanently annoyed at the world, and Harry realised that the man must just look like that naturally, or as Arcadia called it 'having a resting bitch face'.

Realising that Severus was now being completely ignored by Dumbledore he decided to try reassure the man himself. "Dinnae worry aboot me. Am a Lupus Pura Werewolf meaning a dinnae lose ma mind during a full moon. Think of us as more like shifters but it's more than that. We are the wolf an the wolf is us, we're one an the same, this means we can shift whenever we like and oor senses are better than ye lot all the time, no just aroond the full moon like Remus. A promise the students will be safe aroond me." Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment before giving a small nod, Dumbledore however continued as if he had never spoken.

"Now Harry as I said you'll be in Gryffindor, and don't worry, I'll make sure you get everything you need. I can have lesson arranged for tomorrow, nothing too difficult just some tests to see what you know so far. I assume you already have your wand so we could start as soon as possible, though don't be too upset if you have to attend classes of the under years."

"Firstly, a dinnae need a wand cause, secondly, am no gonna be a student. What's so hard tae understand?"

"Not got a wand. Then how did you learn back home?" Harry felt like shouting at the man now. Was he always this infuriatingly obtuse or was it just Harry. Turning he to the other men he could see the open curiosity in their eyes. With a slight shrug he ran a hand through his hair, "A started aff wi' their wands if they had one, then onto just a stick and noo a dae it without one. Most of magic users back hame dae as well."

"Are you telling me Mr Potter that you are skilled in wandless magic?" He could hear the disbelief in Severus's voice and frowned. Why would that be so hard to believe, but then the man had already insulted him so why wouldn't he do it again. Then he noticed the look of surprise in both Remus's and Dumbledores faces.

Confused at the three reactions he replied, "Aye a can, why? Ye think am tae stupid tae be able tae dae it. A wand ain't nothing but an amplifier of ones magic, if ye train yer magic enough then it strengthens an' ye dinnae need a wand. Surely that's something ye teach here."

"Ah no Harry, it's not something they teach here. In fact a wizard or witch who can use wandless magic is rare,most people don't have the magical strength to do it." Remus looked on with a lingering hint of awe and disbelief, and Harry felt a bit awkward at that. Back home at the pack it was almost essential to be able to use magic without a wand, mainly because they were too fragile and broke easily. So naturally Harry had just assumed that everyone done it, but now it seemed he was the oddity here, not the other way round.

"Well, maybe Harry could give us a demonstration, just to see what he can do wandlessly and then we can go from there. If you would, Harry." Dumbledore was annoying Harry to no end. It was bad enough with his fake smiles but now he was talking to them like they were children. With a slight glare at the old man he turned back towards the door and noticed a table with several small ornaments on it, without any words or wand was able to levitate not only the ornaments but the entire table. When he put it back down he then created a ball of light, about the size of a golf ball, in the palm of his hand and quickly extinguished it before turning to Dumbledore. He gave focused his magic and felt it travel down his hand, raising it quickly he muttered "Petrificus Totalus".

He watched in amusement as the spell hit the old mans body, freezing in place, "Harry you can't just body-bind the man." Remus fussed as Severus merely complimented him on his casting. Remus sighed when he saw neither man attempting to remove the spell, "I guess I better undo it then" Remus moved forward and drew his wand and began to undo it. "Oh please help him, he hasn't been able to speak for nearly ten seconds" the sarcastic tone of Harrys voice received a raised eyebrow from Severus and he merely gave a smirk.

"Well that was very impressive Harry, however, until we can properly test you I can't tell how well you'll do in class. Yes it is amazing that you can do wandless magic, but it only shows your strength not talent. Now the Gryffindor entrance is on the seventh floor, I can summon Professor McGonagal who is Gryffindors head of house, I'm sure she would happily show you where to go."

 _A ken where I'd like ye tae go ye daft bawbag_ Harry internally grumbled. It was obvious that this man was going to make him a student whether he wanted to or not. Then he had a realisation, if he was a student then he could find out more than he would as a werewolf representative. He could move about more freely and find out what he needed easily from the students, whilst being able to monitor the headmaster and his Order better. After all a place like this must be full of gossips and know-it-alls. Maybe being a student wouldn't be so bad but that didn't mean he would go quietly or easy.

"Can I no pick ma ane hoose?" Dumbledore blinked for several seconds and gave a small grandfatherly smile but was interrupted by Severus before he could reply, Perhaps it would be better if we done this properly and used the Sorting Hat"

"No need to bother the Hat the now. No I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine in Gryffindor. The house that represents bravery and courage would suit our young hero I'm sure, especially as it was your parents house. You know your mother was one of the brightest witches in her year, and your father was a smart and mischievous young man. Both were invaluable members of the Order and it was terrible when they died, but such is the risk you take when fighting in a war."

"Perhaps he would be but I still think the boy should be sorted properly." Severus argued. Harry got the feeling that Severus was only pressing the matter because it was irritating Dumbledore. In fact the man looked like he was mentally shouting at Severus to shut up, all the while trying to act like he wasn't bothered by it. Harry felt the urge to help Severus.

" _He_ is still hear an' a think a'd like tae be sorted by this hat. After all if a'm being forced tae be a student a should be sorted as one." He actually had no interest in where he stayed but it was fun to irritate the pompous headteacher and watch as he tried to maintain his grandfatherly façade.

A loud groaning noise just behind the headteachers head drew his attention to a rather grubby and tattered looking hat. He looked on in amazement as it began to speak. "I will sort the student not you headteacher, or do you find me suddenly incompetent?"

"No of course not, I simply thought you wouldn't wish to be disturbed."

"Disturbed from what? I only work one day a year it's hardly like I'm exhausted. Now place me on his head." Dumbledore reluctantly rose from his chair and proceeded to pick the hat up carefully as if it were made of spun glass, and slowly walked over to Harry who had moved to the desk.

"Ah Harry Potter, so you've finally come to Hogwarts," the hats voice sounded in his head and he tilted his head in curiosity, "you're late by the way. Never mind, let's see what we have here. Hmm, not a bad mind, plenty of courage too. Sarcasm doesn't count by the way but you do have quite a cunning and strong mind and I see loyalty is also a rather strong trait, so where to put you."

"Why bother putting me anywhere. A dinnae want tae be a student nor am a here tae be one so why bother, just say it's tae difficult or that a dinnae fit in anywhere. After all ye're the Sorting Hat, whit ye say they have tae stand by, right?" Harry whispered innocently to the hat, feeling a little silly as he done it.

"You know it's that kind of talk that would make you perfect for Slytherin, those cunning and ambitious snakes would applaud you for it, and they are very loyal even if it is only to other snakes. Hmm I would suggest that you go along with your plan to play along for now, remember you attract more flies with honey than vinegar."

Harry paused at that. Did that mean he should just agree to be a Gryffindor? When he asked the Hat it merely chuckled and replied, "No, though I have no doubt you could be fine there. No I merely meant that you should keep your head down and act like the willing student he wants you to be, understand."

"Aye a understand. Thanks fer the advice Hat." 

"Very well Harry Potter. SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off and handed back to a rather pale looking headteacher who blinked rather owlishly before placing the hat back on its shelf. Harry was worried the man was suffering from shock as he silently sat back down at his desk. It took at least a full minute before he gave a small sigh, "It seems I was wrong, though I wonder…" Dumbledore trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts. A rather loud clearing of a throat from Harry seemed to bring him back.

"Hmm, oh yes sorry, got lost in my thoughts. It seems Severus that you have a new student. Harry this is Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin. Professor Snape used to teach potions but this year he will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sorry I forgot to ask, Severus what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"It was nothing urgent and can wait until later this evening." The headteacher gave a distracted nod. "Very well then, if you would like to show Harry to his new dorm and I'll speak to you later tonight."

Severus gave a slight nod and eyed the teen with an unidentifiable look but Harry was sure he was being judged. Shrugging the feeling off he approached Remus and rubbed his head against the mans shoulder, a wolfs way of showing acceptance as well as scent marking a person. It was often used among pack members as a form of greeting or goodbye when there has been an absence.

The smile on Remus's face was bright and Harry found himself returning it, especially when Remus hesitantly returned the gesture. "A'll see ye later and a promise tae write tae ye, 'kay." Ignoring the confused looks on both teachers face he gestured for Severus to lead the way and then followed him down the stairs.

As he left he thought, _Maybe this winnae be sae bad after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Hope you** **'re all well and happy, I must admit it's been gorgeous weather here in Scotland and I've been making the most of it while it lasts. Anyway here's chapter 5, still no Draco yet but he'll make an appearance in a couple of chapters. Any reviews are greatly appreciated and received, so please feel free to leave one.**

CHAPTER 5

As they walked along the quiet corridors Harry found himself fascinated by the various moving portraits that lined the walls. His senses were once again on alert as he took in anything he may have missed on his way up, as they began to head back downstairs his curiosity got the better of him.

"Severus -" 

"Whilst you are here as a student you will address me as Professor Snape or Sir, understand?"

"Aye, sure. Anyway _Sir_ a wis wondering aboot whit the subjects were an' if a would have tae take them all or if a got a choice? Remus didnae go into a lot o detail."

"What do you know of so far?" Severus, no Snape, asked in his usual drawl as he stared ahead, barely acknowledging his newest snake.

"Well a ken aboot potions, which a think the auld man said ye teach, well taught. Though if am honest the scents coming fae ye are a deid giveaway, if am no mistaken I can smell Skele-Gro potion. Were ye brewing it the day?"

That got the mans attention as he looked over at Harry, "Very good Mr Potter. Though I will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year I am still responsible for restocking the hospitals potions."

Harry nodded before continuing, "Am guessing Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbiology and maybe Astrology. Apart from that I'm kind of in the dark, it wasnae like a had a structured lesson plan based on the school." 

"Hmm I see. Well there are several other subjects that is taught here, though they are some of the core subjects that all first and second years are taught, as well as Transfiguration and History of Magic. All first years are also taught how to ride broomsticks, if you are interested I can arrange lessons for you.

In third year students are then able to choose additional subjects. They are Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and for those that want to waste their time, there is of course Divination. Those in sixth year can also choose to study Apparition and Alchemy in their final years. Then there are extra-curriculum activities such as art and music, both magical and muggle.

Usually a student your age would be able to choose what subjects to study including whether they wish to continue with a core subject however, in your case I am uncertain. I suppose it will depend on how well you do in your tests over the next couple of days."

"A see ye dinnae care much fer divination no that a blame ye, I mean how can ye tell a persons future fae their tea leaves? That an' we once met a group o nomadic centaurs an' oh whit fun that wis." He said the last bit sarcastically as he remembered the two hour discussion he had been forced to listen to as they talked about the stars.

"Yes I can imagine the joy that would have brought you. I assume they spoke about the stars."

"Non-stop. A swear a couldnae even look at a star withoot shuddering fer weeks afterwards." He pretended to shudder in horror and he was sure he saw the corner of Snapes mouth twitch, and from what he had seen so far he figured that was as close to a smile he was going to get.

"As fer flying, am honestly no that keen. Think a would prefer both feet on the ground an' there's nae way am learning Apparition. It's how a got here wi Remus and it wis horrible. A spent a good five minutes cursing the inventor afterwards."

Soon he found himself being led down towards the dungeons and found himself approving of it, it was dark and quiet reminding and the air was cooler and cleaner than the rest of the school. Snape stopped in front of a plain stone wall and Harry briefly wondered if the man had taken a wrong. Turning Snape said, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon and can only be accessed by a password which is Lingua Anguis, please remember it."

He watched as a door formed in the wall and warily walked through it, his nose twitching as he drew in several large breaths in an attempt to capture all the various scents as they entered a large common room. The entry way was a rather grand but simply carved archway and large tapestry scenes hung along the walls with several large portraits hanging between them. Above the tapestries the wall was carved with what Harry vaguely recalled as gothic arches which were underlined with ivy. It spoke of wealthy and power without being flashy.

Down the short flight of steps was the seating area which held four sofas made of green leather and the tables and chairs appeared to be made of ebony wood. Surprisingly, it was bright and comfortable looking and though spacious he could imagine it to be rather homely once the other students arrived.

Harry slowly made his way across the room stopping to look and sniff at various points including the large stone fireplace. When he noticed the windows he found it strange that a dungeon would contain such a thing especially as they appeared almost black, slowly he approached to see if he could see anything. Suddenly a giant squid appeared causing him to jump back and growl warningly at it, naturally the squid was unfazed by him and lazily swam off. Behind him he caught the tail end of a quiet chuckle and gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of head.

"This is the common room and over there are the doors to the dorm rooms, males to the left and females to the right. Each year has their own dorm room and bathroom, your bed will be with the rest of your sixth year classmates. Remember this Mr Potter, the Slytherins are now your family as well. Your achievements will earn your house points and pride and your misdeeds will not only cost your house points but bring shame on you all. You must look out for each other and help each other."

"So the houses are like individual packs?" 

"That is a very good analogy. Yes, they are like packs and I guess the Sorting Hat must have seen something in you that deemed you perfect for here but I will reserve judgement, after all both your parents were rather foolish Gryffindors." 

Harry flopped down down on one of the sofas and grinned, "Ah, but am no ma parents. Personally a like it here, it's quiet an' rather den like." 

"Indeed you are not. Now if you need anything you may ask me or if you want another teacher, as well as the Slytherin prefects who you'll meet at the start of term. Now do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head and watched as Snape made a brisk goodbye, leaving Harry alone to explore the dungeon. After spending a good half hour checking out every nook and cranny of the common room he made his way along the left hand corridor until he seen the a carved snake curled into a six on the door.

The dorm room was a long rectangular room with six large four poster beds three on each side of the room and made of the same dark wood as the furniture in the common room, with green curtains and matching bedding. His attention was drawn to a large circular mirror that hung on the end wall, it was framed by two snakes, their tails were linked together as they ran around the opposite sides of the mirror with their heads facing each other. In the centre of the room was a large heater and on each sides were long runner rugs of green with an intricate silver design. Next to each bed was a single doored wardrobe with two bottom drawers, each were made of the same dark wood and had a Celtic design carved around a snake.

A plain door to his right revealed a large bathroom. The walls and floor were the same stone as the rest of the school and he could see in the corner a small Japanese water feature, he thought it was slightly out of place but thought nothing else of it. There were two shower stalls made of stone with green wooden doors and a double sink next to them with a large mirror and two cabinets on each side, the toilet in a small room just off to the side. Behind a large, heavy looking screen was a large bath tub that looked as if it could hold two people comfortably.

Back in the dorm room Harry decided to indulge in his curiosity some more by investigating the faint scents coming from the other beds. It was obvious by the way they had lingered that each person had probably had the same bed since first year, he started with the bed nearest the door. The first two beds had a strange combination of sweat and stale food and he found himself wanting to give them a wide birth. The next one was sweeter with a hint of something that made him think of books, and wondered if the owner of the bed was bookish.

On the other side of the dorm he was greeted by something musky but too faint to clearly identify but he thought it was possible a cologne of some type. The last bed was next to his and as soon as he caught the scent he was immediately captured by it, so much so that he found himself pressing his nose into the sheets as tried to inhale more of it. It smelt of warm vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and something else he couldn't quite describe. It made him want to roll in it and to place his scent alongside it, to claim it as his. Shaking his head he went to his bed and began to unpack what little possessions he had in the wardrobe but his mind kept wandering to the scent.

Once done he stripped his clothes and sat on the bed with the curtains drawn shut. With a deep breath he allowed the change to occur as he shifted into his wolf, the feeling of his body changing was always strange but no longer painful instead it was like he suddenly ached all over.

With a stretch he padded quietly to the mirror and gave a wolfish grin at himself. He wasn't vain but he had to admit his wolf was beautiful, a massive black furred creature with an aura that radiated strength. As a wolf his senses were even stronger and able to pick up the fainter scents of his dorm mates clearly.

He paced around the room pausing occasionally to rub against a door or wall to mark his scent, this was now his territory and so it should smell of him. Unable to resist any longer he made his way to the bed with the alluring scent and jumped up onto the bed and began to happily roll about. Happy to be marking the scent as his whilst filling his lungs with the warm, sweet smell. As he began to feel tired he reluctantly returned to his own bed, growling softly in contentment as he began to make it more comfortable, pawing at the sheets until it was a soft bundle in the center of the bed. With a satisfied huff and a large yawn he settled down and promptly fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of a rather squeaky voice calling his name from outside his curtains, disoriented it took him a moment to remember where he was. Slowly he poked his head out of the curtains to see a rather strange looking creature with large bat winged ears and eyes that looked almost too big for its face. A house elf. He recalled being taught about them when he was younger but had never actually seen one before.

"Master Harry Potter its time for dinner. Headmaster says you to come eat in Great Hall. Linny to take you if you please." The house elf said as she fidgeted with her ear, most likely a nervous habit. He had remembered being told that they were neurotic creatures who could actually become depressed if not allowed to serve someone.

"Sure Linny just let me get dressed and you can show me the way. Um, could you maybe wait in the common room." 

"Yes Mister Harry Potter, Linny can waits for you. Linny happy to waits in common room." With that the now obviously happy elf quickly made her way out of the room. Harry shook his head in amusement and quickly redressed, as he entered the common room he saw the house elf happily humming away to herself, she was terribly off-key but he didn't mind.

"Linny."

"Master Harry Potter you is dressed! Come then, Linny shows you the way." He followed the excited elf back along the dungeon corridor and up towards the entrance hall. Across the room he saw two massive wooden doors that opened as they approached to reveal a large room consisting of four long tables and a fifth right at the back of the room an a platform. Compared to the Slytherin Dungeons it was very plain except for the ceiling which looked like the sky outside and though it was very beautiful, Harry was more concerned with the group sat around the raised table. He could see Dumbledore and Snape sitting with several other people, all of whom he guessed were teachers that stayed at the school all year round.

As he approached he discreetly took in their scents. The huge dark bearded man at the end of the table smelt of the forest and animals mixed in with a light smoky smell, and next to him sat a round, cheery faced woman with frizzy grey hair who smelt of dirt and a light floral scent he guessed was perfume . Next to Dumbledore sat a rather stern looking woman, with dark grey hair tied in a bun and smelt of heather and strangely a bit like a cat which confused him, but he shrugged it of as he took in the scent of the tiny bearded man sat next to her who smelt rather like cookies.

"Harry glad you could join us. Everyone this is young Harry Potter who'll be starting school this year." Everyones gaze seemed to focus on him and he could see several looked on in shock, the most vocal being the giant man who actually began to cry.

"Am sorry it's jus' seeing 'Arry safe an' alive after all these years, jus' makes me 'appy is all. I wis the one tha' took ye tae yer relatives tha' night. Couldnae believe what 'ad happened, but now yer 'ere." Harry wanted to be angry at the man for leaving him with the Durselys but one look at him and he found he couldn't, there was too much pureness about the man. It was obvious he was a good and simple soul and found himself liking him.

"Yes yes we are all glad Mr Potter is here. Now if you could let the headteacher finish the introductions so we can all eat." Snape said, eyeing the crying man with a mild look of annoyance but he could here the slight warmth in his voice. Harry wondered if all potioneers were like this or if it was just Snape and Brunhilde.

"Of course. Come here Harry, come get a seat. Now you know me and Professor Snape the one next to him is Professor Slughorn who will be teaching potions this year and next to him is Professor Hagrid, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures and is also the schools grounds keeper." He continued to introduce the teachers who all said hello or gave a nod of greeting. "There are several other teachers but they do not reside here all year long and Professor Trelawney who teaches Divination prefers to stay in her tower. Now then shall we begin." 

With that a wide variety of foods appeared on the table some things he knew well but others he had no idea about. He waited until Dumbledore had taken some things onto his plate as he was the alpha of the school, and then began to help himself to a plate of steak and potatoes. Without thought he tore into the meat and almost moaned appreciatively at how perfect it tasted.

As he ate he was aware of several conversations but paid them no attention. Instead he let his mind drift back to thoughts of his home, he knew it was silly to worry about them as it hadn't even been a day yet, but he missed them all. The sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts, and saw everyone was now looking at him.

"Sorry."

"It's perfectly alright Harry. I was just saying that you are going to need tested to see what level you're at, and what you may need extra help on. Though I'm sure you'll soon catch up easily enough, and I will arrange for you to buy what you need at Diagon Alley later in the week."

"Aye, thanks." Harry replied, not that he really cared about the subjects, though he did wonder what tests they would give him.

"So Harry where about have you been all these years? Professor Dumbledore has told us nothing about you." McGonagall asked and Harry noted that though her accent was Scottish it had evidently lost its strength, probably from years of having to use proper English so all the children could understand her properly. "A originally lived with ma relatives until a wis eight an then a began living with Comraich pack."

"Pack? As in werewolves? Oh Merlin, you were stolen? No wonder no one could find you. How did you survive for so long?" Harry frowned at the woman as another, Slughorn Harry remembered, spoke up, "You poor soul how horrible it must have been for you to have been so cruelly snatched from your caring family by such disgusting monsters. Your lucky to be alive."

Harry whipped his head towards the man as he bared their teeth at him whilst an angry low growl rumbled in his throat. The Comraich pack had saved him, loved and protected him and yet they sat there calling them monsters.

"Listen well ye stupid cunt and listen well. They never stole me, they saved me after those relatives o mine abandoned me at a fair when a wis eight. They muggles were the ones that abused and neglected me, and when they got bored they abandoned me. But the pack have been nothing but loyal an' loving so dinnae ever insult them again." Harry spoke quietly but the unspoken threat in his voice was loud and clear. Turning to Dumbledore he asked, "Are all your staff like this? So quick tae condemn someone they've never met an' with nothing but their own prejudices."

The old man evidently squirmed as he tried to answer but Harry didn't care what he said, in his mind actions always spoke louder than words and by the guilty looks on all but Snapes face he had his answer. He was angry and disgusted at them all, as they tried to act innocent. They preach equality and the goodness of light magic and yet they sit there spewing their hate of the pack just because they're werewolves.

Disgusted and still filled with anger he left them sitting there and headed towards doors, Dumbledore still trying to find the right words to win over the situation. Before he left he decided to give them one more thing, "Oh an' another thing am a werewolf. The Comraich pack are ma family and a'll better no hear another word against them or ma race."

He walked away calmly, though inside he was a ball of emotions that kept spinning around him. He was sad and missing his pack, angry at what they said and at Dumbledore in general, whilst impatient to meet the owner of that intriguing scent. He shifted once again, relishing in the feel of his paws on the ground and the slight breeze through his fur. He raced along the lakes shore before tossing his head back and howling to the night, in the hopes his pack would be doing the same.

Slowly he made his way back his dorm room, glad that he didn't come across anyone. Once he was safe inside his dorm he shifted back and slipped on a pair of bottoms. He then proceeded to write home to Anna and Isaac. In the back of his mind he remembered Isaac telling him to never let today judge tomorrow. Silently he prayed that it would get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry this is a little late but it** **'s not been a great week. Our cat passed away at the beginning of the week he was an old man of 14 but it was still a bit of a shock, and my oldest took the news hard for a couple of days. Then I fell ill and twisted my ankle. As they say they come in threes. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment if you want.**

CHAPTER 6

The next morning Harry had wanted to stay as far away from the Hogwarts staff as possible, but decided that doing that would solve nothing and only serve to make him look like a petulant child. Quickly he washed and dressed and made his way towards the great hall. They were all sat at the same table as last night, some were quietly chatting away whilst a few, like Snape, seemed content to glare at their breakfast as if it had insulted him. Mentally Harry laughed at that and decided to act as if nothing had happened but couldn't help but feel on edge once the others realised he was there, they seemed wary of him, often sneaking glances in his direction as if to make sure he was still there.

Dumbledore continued to hum away as if he hadn't even realised Harry was there and he hoped that this was the case. As Harry began to help himself to some toast he silently groaned when he heard the headteacher begin to talk.

"Harry, my boy, I hope your in a better mood today. I must say that yesterday was completely unacceptable, and will not be tolerated." Harry looked up slightly hopeful of an apology, but it quickly turned to a frown as Dumbledore continued to talk, "Professor Slughorn is a teacher here and must be respected at all time. Your attitude, though slightly understandable, was uncalled for nor was it necessary and as such I expect you to give Professor Slughorn a full apology."

"It's perfectly fine Albus, I admit what I said was merely what we were all thinking but nevertheless it should have been kept to myself. However Mr Potter, I'm sure you can agree that werewolves in general are dark and vicious creatures, take Fenrir Greyback, he's a prime example of werewolves."

"A understand Sir. After all ye wizards in general are also dark an' evil, take Voldermort , he's a prime example of wizards."

"Ah." Slughorn said quietly whilst the others looked silently on.

"Slughorn admit it, ye believe everything the ministry an media says aboot us withoot researching anything yerself. Ye judge werewolves because of the deliberate actions o' a few an fer things they cannae control. Perhaps if the ministry and people like yerself tried to better understand an support us, many wouldnae feel desperate enough tae side wi' the Dark."

Slughorn gave a nervous laugh and went back to his breakfast with his head kept down. Harry went to go back to his own meal but once again Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Harry, my boy, you can hardly deny that there have been many well documented cases of werewolves attacking and killing humans. Yes there are some that take certain measures to try and prevent their wolves from doing so, but it is in a werewolfs nature. It is why there are so many laws to try and protect both sides.

Now then, I think that's enough of this for today. I have spoken to the teachers here and it's been agreed that they will test you to see what level you are at in each subject. Professor Slughorn has kindly agreed to test you first followed by Professor Flitwick."

"So potions then charms?" Harry asked as he nibbled on a piece of toast. Slughorns smile was wide as he spoke, "Yes Potter but don't worry, I thought a oral quiz followed by a potion would be the best way. But don't worry I'll start you off on something easy and then work our way up the years. I know that it can seem a little daunting as they are so easy to ruin but just try your best. You know I taught your mother when she was a student here. One of the brightest witches I have ever known and so gifted in potions, I wonder if you'll have the same gift."

"Aye that's fine. Oot o curiosity whit's the hardest potion I'll hae tae brew?"

"I chose a standard fifth year potion, the Draught of Peace. Don't worry though, I'll put instructions on the blackboard for you." Harry couldn't stop the snort of laughter at the way the man said it, as if he expected Harry to suddenly panic over such a potion.

"Is there something funny Harry?" Harry glared at Dumbledore before giving a slight shrug. "Nothing much, it's just the way he said it, as if he expected me tae panic or something. Honestly if that's the hardest potion then am no worried."

"Indeed Mr Potter. Please explain your reasons why." Looking over at Snape he could see the curiosity in his eyes even though his face seemed to scowl at him. For a moment he was reminded of Brunhilde when he had first started showing an interested in potions. He had been a small, timid eight year old that used to watch from her doorway, to scared to get closer or ask her about it. She used to give him a similar look until one day she started speaking about the healing potion she was making and from that day he became her apprentice.

"I can probably dae that one in ma sleep. It's used whenever the pack has a meeting wi' ootsiders or allies that hae a grievance wi' us, tae make sure that nae one gets oot o control, or that tempers end up leading tae full fights."

"Hmm, interesting. I assume you must have been taught other potions and by someone fairly competent."

"Dinnae let Brunhilde call her that, she'll hex ye something awfy. Aye I wis taught others, been an apprentice since a wis eight. Brunhilde is an amazing potions mistress, taught me everything a ken." Harry said proudly and wasn't disappointed when Snapes eyes widened slightly at the name. Slughorn merely had a blank look on his face but Harry wasn't surprised, he had already given up on the man, he may be qualified as a potions master but in Harrys eyes he was merely a teacher.

"A potions mistress? Then I expect great things from you." Harry just gave a nod and quickly fininshed his breakfast before he was interrupted again. He let the lull of conversation wash over him and soon found himself eager to get started.

He watched the potions teacher as he rather loudly announced it was time to start his test. Quietly he followed the man back down to the dungeons, only to find himself being followed by a tall, black shadow. Looking over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Snape but didn't say anything as they made their way towards the classroom.

The room was spacious and well lit but cold, with two rows of tables that took up most of the available space. At the front of the room was a wooden desk that seemed cluttered with parchment, and a large blackboard behind it. He sat at one of the front desks and waited for Slughorn to start. On the other side of the room Snape sat down and Harry was amazed at how quietly the man could move, even his hearing could barely detect his footsteps.

"Oh, Professor Snape what are you doing here?" Slughorn asked, obviously surprised at his fellow staff members appearance, "I wasn't aware that you would be helping out."

"I'm not here to help, merely to observe. Mr Potter says he has been trained by a potions mistress for the last eight years, and I am curious to see just how well he has been taught and what he has learnt." Snape gave a rather cold stare which seemed to stop any protests from the other man. Instead he proceed to quiz Harry on various potions and their ingredients, which he confidently answered and could see Snape look on with a pleased look in his eyes.

After thirty minutes of questions, Harry was then made to do several potions, ranging from a basic Forgetfulness to the Draught of Peace. As he brewed them he could he was aware of both Slughorn and Snape watching him, scrutinising every move he made but wasn't worried. Brunhilde had taught him all he needed to know and barely looked at the instructions as he completed each one. He thought about doing two at once just to show off, but even as he thought it he could feel one of Brunhildes Stinging Hexes, as she berated him for showing off.

When he was done, he was tired, sweaty and the smell of the various potions combined were starting to make his head sore. All he wanted to do was go have a shower, something to eat and a nice long nap, preferably in that order. Unfortunately Slughorn seemed to love talking, mainly about himself and who he knows, meaning that Harry was stuck pretending to listen as the man babbled on. Harry tried to be polite when trying to get the mans attention, but he was too tired and his headache was getting worse. He briefly cursed Anna for installing such manners, especially when he watched Snape walk out without a word, and couldn't decide whether he envied the man or not.

After about five or six attempts to get the arrogant mans attention he decided that manners no longer mattered. Standing up, he turned and left the room and the potion professor who seemed unaware of his students sudden departure.

Harry sighed in relief as he felt the warm water run down his body, washing the scents of this morning away. When he first arrived he was pleased to see a headache potion sitting on his bed and after a quick check, had downed it in one go and felt relief as his head began to feel better.

After a quick wash he threw on some clothes and proceeded to go get lunch, the shower had helped to wake him up and he felt ready to face his next test, charms. In the hall sat all but the half giant and the table actually looked slightly empty without his presence. With only a nod in greeting he was glad to see the seat besides Snape was empty and quickly sat next to the stern looking man.

This time everyone seemed more relaxed around him and he found himself enjoying his meal, and was even able to ignore the frequent glances from the headteacher. Instead he was able to strike up a conversation with Snape about his lessons with Brunhilde, the man had actually laughed when he told him about her frequent use of a Stinging Hex whenever he got something wrong, and Snape confessed that his own teacher had been the same.

When lunch was finished he was about to excuse himself and go to the charms classroom only to be stopped by Dumbledore. He forced a smile on his face as the man asked how he had gotten on during potions, and couldn't help feel smug at the look of surprise that briefly showed on the old mans face.

"Mr Potter was fantastic Albus, really couldn't fault him. He was trained very well, almost as good as I am"

Both Snape and Harry snorted at that. " Professor that is an understatement. In my opinion Mr Potter showed enough knowledge and skill to one day be a potions master himself. In fact I feel there is nothing that Professor Slughorn could teach him and as such having him take lessons would be ineffective."

"Really, well congratulations. I must admit Harry I wasn't expecting such a glowing report, especially from Professor Snape. When it comes to potions it is hard to get such praise from him and he has never believed a student was beyond our curriculum. However that is but one subject so don't become over confidant. Just because you done well in one test does not mean you'll do well in the others." 

"Thanks. A think."

"Not at all my boy. Now another thing I need to quickly discuss is what will happen during a full moon. As I told you, it will be problematic for us all if it was discovered that you are a werewolf, but don't worry because we are willing to keep your secret. As such every month you will be taken to the Shrieking Shack, its far enough away from both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to keep everyone safe, of course you will also be given the Wolfsbane potion to help you keep your mind during such times." 

"A'll go tae this shack but am no taking any Wolfsbane potion. As a Lupus Pura werewolf a dinnae need it."

"Harry please don't be awkward about this. I know that your pack is probably against it but it really does help, just ask Remus. It's just a further precaution whilst you are here, after all you wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone, would you?" Dumbledore stared down at him with those annoying twinkling eyes, most likely expecting Harry to just agree to whatever he had said. Harry on the other hand wasn't going to back down and glared at the headteacher.

"Firstly ma pack don't care one way or the other aboot it, as it's a personal choice but as ma race of werewolf dinnae need it then it's pointless taken it. Oh, and it's no harmless, it creates a constant battle in yer mind that causes near constant pain, just ask Remus. Ye _should_ ken this, after all ye wanted the the alliance."

"Yes I want an alliance but that doesn't mean that I should over look the fact that as a werewolf you are not safe here during a full moon, as are all werewolves, regardless of type. Now I can have Snape or Slughorn brew it for you, though as Professor Snape has more experience with it I think it may be better he does it."

"Yer no gonna listen tae me are ye? A swear a dinnae need the potion. Listen fer once, please. As a said am a Lupus Pura werewolf, we are rarer than the other race and different. Common werewolves are like two separate entities sharing one body, and as such view each other as a different being. It's also why the human half will often have little tae nae memory of what the wolf does. We're different cause we are the wolf, an' the wolf is us. We can shift whenever we want but feel the pull of the moon, an' we retain oor mind. We ken everything we dae during oor time as a wolf, nor dae we feel the desire tae go after humans. So as we can see a really dinnae need it."

Dumbledore gave a look of disappointment, "Harry I must insist on this. You may think you'll be fine but you have always been around other werewolves so I cannot take your word as fact unless you can provide proof." He watched as the headteacher leaned back and he could see a smug look in his eyes as if knowing he had Harry beat. Harry mimicked the pose and casually replied, "Well a didnae rip yer throats oot last night did a."

Inwardly he smirked as he heard several sharp intakes of breaths and gasps. Looking at the old man he gave a wink and watched the twinkle fall from the mans eyes as silent fury took over. If he thought Harry would roll over and play nice he was sadly mistaken, Harry wasn't his puppet and he wouldn't be made to fit into whatever idea Dumbledore had of him.

Sighing Harry made his way up the stairs always making sure to stay several paces behind Flitwick in case he accidentally stood on him. He knew it was probably an irrational fear but he wasn't going to risk conquering it, after all it wouldn't exactly look good if the strange werewolf squashed the Charms professor on the way to a test.

The classroom had two long desks on each side and in the middle was a large stack of books that seemed oddly out of place in the tidy room, until of course Flitwick managed to climb on top of them. Harry mentally shrugged and decided it was actually a pretty good way of using books as he settled down behind a desk.

"For this test I thought I would start of with a few simple spells and slowly increase them. Now where is your wand?"

"I don't have one." 

"Then may I ask how you learnt to do spells?" 

"With one o the few that the magic users o the pack still had. Many learnt tae use magic withoot it as they end up mair trouble than they're worth, especially if they get damaged. Then a progressed tae a stick that had a unicorn hair attached. It wis mair a way o focusing ma magical core intae doing whit a needed it tae dae an' until a had control over it. Now a dinnae use it, ma magic disnae need the extra help or focus o a wand." Harry rubbed the back of his head as he explained. In a way it felt silly to explain that as a child he had used just a normal stick rather than a crafted wand but he wasn't going to lie either.

"Hmm well that is curious. Well then shall we try it without a wand?" He floated a large white feather over to Harry and placed it on his desk. "The first spell is one all first years learn within the first couple of weeks of term, Wingardium Leviosa. Please begin when your ready."

Harry looked down at the harmless feather and feeling a little silly pointed at it before mentally saying the incantation. Slowly the feather began to lift up into the air and moved whenever he moved his finger.

"Well done Mr Potter! Well done indeed. That was a fantastic show of wandless magic and to do it without speaking. Yes I expect good things from you in this class, good things indeed." The tiny wizard practically squeaked out in excitement and Harry was briefly reminded of the house elf he had met the night before. "Now the next spell is the Softening Charm."

This continued for over an hour as he was given charms that slowly became more difficult to cast as they went up the years. Some in the last two years he hadn't really heard off but after a couple of attempts he found himself able to produce them much to the professors delight.

Once he was free to go he found himself tired but not enough to sleep so he made his way down to the hall in the hope of finding something to eat. The smell of soup and chicken seemed to call to his stomach which growled loudly in hunger and he hurried his steps, determined not to miss his chance to eat some.

As usual all the teachers minus Flitwick was seated around the table and as he joined them he chose to ignore them in favour of eating. About five minutes later he was aware of Flitwick joining them but was enjoying his dinner too much to show interest. He could hear Dumbledores voice as he cheerfully asked how he had done. He could just tell that the man had expected him to fail miserably so was amused when Flitwick gave him a glowing report. He could see the mans smile become a little more strained and merely gave a smug smile before returning to his meal.

"I see. Will then I believe congratulations are in order for passing both classes but remember that they are only two so don't get too confidant. Tomorrow you will be tested on Defence against the Dark Arts and Tranfiguration and the day after will be Herbiology, History of Magic and Astronomy." 

"Well am pretty sure a'll fail Transfiguration but if am honest am not sure if it's a subject a would want tae study, nae offence Professor McGonagall. An' a know a'll definitely fail History o Magic as it wasnae really taught, a mean a got the basics but it just never seemed important."

"Well you can only try your best and after that if you wish you can try for the other subjects, and if you aren't sure what subjects you want to study this year I suggest you talk to Professor Snape."

That made Harry stop and think. He had no idea what he wanted to study, it wasn't like he had a career in mind nor did he know what ones he would enjoy. Though he did like potions and charms so maybe he would enjoy them. _Well it's no like a need tae decide right noo_ he thought and decided not to worry too much about it as he finished dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Here** **'s the newest chapter, and Draco finally appears! Sorry it's late but I just wasn't happy with it and changed it around so many times. Still not 100% happy with the ending but it's better than what I originally had.**

 **Also wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you have liked what I've written and keep going with it even when I have very little time or ideas. So again thank you**

CHAPTER 7

It was finally the first of September and Harry waited nervously for the other students to arrive. As expected he had failed Transfiguration as well as Arithmancy and History, he had to admit it was a strange experience, being quizzed by a ghost. McGonagall had told him that though he had failed her class, he did have potential, and had encouraged him to try learn the first couple of years. He found himself actually enjoying the subject, but had agreed not to take it. Instead he was to study Charms, DADA, Herbiology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions since he needed at least five subjects.

He paced the first corridor floor until one of the portraits had loudly demanded he stop. The sounds of laughter and conversations reached his ears from downstairs and he found himself perking up slightly. They sounded so happy and excited as they walked into the school with their friends,` talking about their summer and the up coming year. He was tempted to go down stairs and see them but decided to wait for McGonagall to come get him, as he had been told to do since he was to be sorted in front of the school. No, doubt it was the headteachers last attempt to get him to move to Gryffindor, though Harry doubted it would happen.

Last week Dumbledore had invited him to talk in his office, Harry had been led to believe it was about the alliance, however when he got there the man had tried to get him to change houses. The man had finally told him about the prophecy and went on to explain that he was the saviour of the wizarding world, and as such many people looked to him for comfort and hope. Apparently if they found out he was a Slytherin it would cause panic and perhaps even fear, as they would believe it meant he was dark and likely in league with Lord Voldermort. Harry had merely scoffed and stated that if they believed that he was evil because he was in Slytherin, then more fool them. He was who he was and he wasn't going to change just to keep a bunch of strangers happy. If they were that concerned then maybe they should help fight instead of trying to hide behind an idealized sixteen year old. It was safe to say the meeting didn't end well between the two.

Since then he had noticed a couple of ghosts that seemed to always be wherever he just happened to be going, usually the library, and talked almost constantly about the Slytherins bad reputation and the fact it was filled with nothing but dark witches and wizards. He finally snapped and threatened to find a way to exorcise them if they didn't leave him alone, this in turn led to a lecture in which Dumbledore had stated that if he couldn't handle the things people said about Slytherins then maybe he should change houses as it would only get worse.

Harry merely shrugged it off and claimed it was due to his house pride that caused him to act, something that evidently irritated the old man. Snape on the other hand had told him how proud he was that Harry had not let a few gossiping ghosts put the fear in him. He had admitted that it was more a Dark house because most of the children belonged to pureblood families, many of who had joined Voldermort during the first war and was now unable to escape the insane man, not that some wanted to.

Quiet anxious whispers brought him out of his thoughts and judging by the childish giggling and higher pitched voices he assumed that they were the first years he had been waiting on. Sure enough Professor McGonagall stood at the top of the stairs, looking prim and proper as usual with an authoritative air. "It's time to come along Mr Potter." With a nod he followed her towards the nervous group, he couldn't believe how small and young they looked.

"Follow me." The doors to the great hall opened to reveal the room now shining in all its glory. The once empty tables were now filled with students dressed in their black school robes, each with their houses emblem and colours proudly showing. Nothing revealed which table belonged to which house though he knew due to the colours they wore, above them hundreds of lit candles hovered above them almost obscuring the beautifully enchanted ceiling from view.

He could hear the whispered confusion as he walked slowly behind the first years and found himself cringing slightly, to him it was noisy and the various scents made it more difficult to pick individual ones out. This automatically made him feel more alert and wary of his surroundings.

He listened as the Sorting Hat began his cryptic song before watching the younger ones be called forth and then sorted into the various houses. As the last one was called up McGonagall announced him. There was a moment of silence before the hall erupted in hushed whispers, each with their own theory of why he was here now and where he had been before, as well as the typical 'which house' conversation.

Silently he sat on the wooden stool, feeling too big for it and found himself praying it didn't collapse under his weight. He felt the weight of the hat as it was placed once again on his head and the entire room went deathly quiet.

"Ah Mr Potter, yes I was told I would speak to you again. Apparently I am to place you into Gryffindor, not only because it's the only acceptable house for a hero but because it's for the greater good. I've been told that I was foolish to let someone such as yourself into such a dark house as Slytherin, but then again what do I know. I am just a hat."

"Please we both know yer sae much mair than that. Though a am tempted tae go there just tae see if a can figure oot whit he's up tae, but then again am all settled in the dungeons." He thought of the scent that had captured his attention from day one.

"Yes I can see why you would prefer the dungeons than the tower. The scent is lovely isn't it." Harry gave a slight blush as the Hat chuckled away.

"Don't worry, it does my stitching good to see such genuine open mindedness and respect such as yourself. Hmm, but what to do about our little problem? I still believe that you would be excel in Slytherin, it may be dark but sometimes you need a little darkness to see things clearly, do you not." 

"Hmm, a could go tae Gryffindor an be the snake amongst the lions, maybe then a can find oot why he's sae desperate fer me tae be there. A cannae believe it's purely cause o ma parents or public opinion, if that wis the reason then why no Ravenclaw? Though from whit a've gathered a think a'll find oot mair in Slytherin, besides its fun tae piss him off."

"Hmm, yes it would be good to see him get knocked down a peg or two, and with a bit of extra cunning I believe you could do it. So naturally how can I choose anything else. Just remember that magic is not as black and white as they would have you believe. SLYTHERIN!"

"O' course its in various shades o' grey, that's why the two can exist so well together." The hat gave another hum of approval as he was removed from Harrys head. Looking back he could see the headteacher had a smile on his face but it was tight and didn't reach his eyes. not that Harry cared and merely gave a cheeky wink before heading towards his fellow housemates.

There was once again an explosion of whispers, this time of disbelief and worry, did this mean their Saviour was a dark wizard or that he would end up dark? The Gryffindors merely looked stunned by the fact he was a Slytherin, but surely the best person to fight a snake would be another snake. The Slytherin table didn't seem that much better, though they seemed more shocked and wary that unhappy, but again he wasn't bothered.

As he approached the table he caught a strong whiff of that scent that had haunted his thoughts for the wast couple of weeks. Unable to resist he followed the scent further up the table and stopped in front of a stunningly beautiful young man. He had a triangular face that tapered into a soft point of his chin, high cheekbones gave him a delicate look as did his doe like grey eyes, that reminded him of liquid silver. His skin was like pale cream and his hair was the palest blonde Harry had ever seen and looked like spun silk. The boy should have looked ill, or washed out but instead he was like a pale angel, so innocent and fragile.

He gave the blonde boy a genuine but predatory looking smile and almost purred as he caught sight of the hint of a blush across the boys cheeks, even as he gave Harry a bored look. "Hello, mind if a sit here?"

Shaking his head the angel moved up slightly and gestured for Harry to sit down. Looking around he could see several curious faces and at once identified his room mates. The two that smelled of sweat and food were large boys with rather blank expression, they vaguely reminded him of his cousin, all brawn and no brain. Across from his angel sat a dark skinned boy with short black hair and a casual grace, he smelled of the musky aftershave that permeated his bed. Next to him sat a tall, lean looking boy with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, he was the one that smelt of books and unsurprisingly the boy had a book besides him that he seemed more interested in.

"The names Harry Potter, may a ask fer yers?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin, though I must admit I'm surprised that you weren't sorted into Gryffindor." He merely smiled and gave a shrug, "Whit can a say, the Slytherin dorm just seemed sae much mair appealing." Harry gave a casual once over Draco, his smile widening when Draco seemed to once again give a hint of a blush. Briefly he wondered what it would take to get Draco to properly blush, but before his mind could conjure much up a slightly accented and smooth voice interrupted him.

"My name is Blaise Zabini and next to me is Theodore Nott." Blaise gestured to the quiet brunette next to him who merely gave him a brief nod in greeting before returning to his book. " We're in your year, along with Draco and those two over there. That's Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they're not the most intelligent but they're alright. So straight to the big question. Where has the Boy-Who-Lived been all these years?" The dark skinned boy leaned forward and Harry noticed Theodore, Draco and a pudgy girl with thick brown hair, a snub nose and too much floral perfume had also leaned slightly closer towards him.

Before he could answer he felt like he was being watched. Looking up he could see a gangly red head glaring at him from across the room. _If looks could kill_ he thought as the other boy continued to glare at him until a bushy haired girl hit him across the back of his head. Looking away he asked, "Who's the red head trying tae kill me wi' his glare."

Draco looked up and gave a soft chuckle, but before he could say anything a small bespectacled boy who looked like he was probably in second or third year spoke up, "That's Ron Weasley, though the family's pureblood they're nothing but filthy blood traitors, with no money and a pathetic love for muggles. My father says that they are a disgrace to the wizarding purebloods and that they deserve to live in poverty for supporting muggleborns. My father says that muggles are nothing but pathetic, stupid and weak creatures that are below us."

"Yer a cheeky wee shite ain't ye. If yer dad told ye that the sky wis green an' unicorns fart rainbows wid ye believe him? Well am sorry tae break it tae ye, but, yer fathers a twat. So whit if their poor, am poor and am sitting here as yer equal, and a like muggles as well." He could see the boy was about to say something but put a hand up to stop him. "Ye gonna hae a go at me fer it, tell me am a traitor. Listen kid, ye ever see or talk tae a muggle, or been around them in their world." The boy looked rather shocked as he shook his head. Harry was aware that the rest of the table was listening to him rather than the headteachers speech.

"A didnae think so. Muggles may not have magic but whit they lack in that they make up fer it in so many ways. Did ye ken that a muggle in Scotland can talk tae another in America instantly by using a phone, what wid take us hours tae look up they can find oot in minutes using something they call the internet. Their musics better as is their entertainment, an' they can protect themselves better than we can.

Aye we got hexes an' the Killing Curse but they got guns, bombs, poisons and Merlin kens whit else. An' they got people trained tae kill withoot hesitation, fer example one can shoot a man deid wi just one shot o their gun whilst hiding a hundred meters away. Can ye dae that way a spell? No ye can't, so afore ye go shooting yer mouth of aboot whit yer daddy says actually get the facts right, or ye risk looking like an ignorant bastard."

Turning he noticed food was now being served and proceeded to help himself to several dishes, uncaring that he was now receiving more than a few wary glances. The boy beside him actually looked a mix between shock, anger and disbelief as he continued to stare at Harry, suddenly the boy asked, "But we have magic, surely that makes us more powerful and, and terrifying? They're scared of us, right?"

"Honestly, they might be but it wouldnae be like the witch hunts. This time they'd probably capture us, study us tae see if they could find oot how oor magic works and how they could use it fer themselves. Muggles are probably crueller than even they ken." 

The boy went quiet again as he started to help himself to the food. Harry on the other hand thought back to the few stories Brunhilde had told him about when she lived in Germany and how the muggle war had caused so many changes and fears. On Draco's other side the girl gave a rather loud snort, "Well he might be in Slytherin but it's obvious he's no better than those muggle loving Gryffindorks. Honestly so they can talk to each other, big deal, and who cares if they can use a weapon, they would never be able to do anything to us. Nothing beats magic."

"Shut up Pansy." Draco stared down rather haughtily at the girl who merely gave a smug smile, though he looked arrogant Harry could see the dull look in his grey eyes. Harry wondered what was wrong but knew it wasn't his place to ask. So instead he decided to try and take his mind of whatever was bothering him.

"Sorry, ye asked about where a've been all these years. A bet ye couldnae ever guess." He said to Blaise and noticed both Theodore, Draco and Pansy take interest in the change of conversation as well as several nearby students.

"And just where is it that you come from Potter?" Pansy asked as she disdainfully glanced over him and obviously found him lacking. Harry had to stifle the urge to bare his teeth at the stuck up teen but instead chose to ignore her in favour of the others.

"So any guesses?" He asked as he took a chicken drumstick from the platter in front of him. As he carefully eat it he could see the three of them carefully think over their answers before they said them out loud.

"Well it's obvious by your accent that you've been living in Scotland, and I'm guessing somewhere up north. Maybe one of the isles?" Blaise said and Harry gave a small nod. "Yer close. A do live in the north o' Scotland but on the mainland. Though a've visited several different isles over the years, mainly tae go fishing wi' ma family an' friends." 

"I don't get why you can't just tell us." Looking over at Draco it amused him to see the slight pout on the blonde boys face. Shrugging he couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped him, "No ma fault. A had tae make a promise wi the headteacher that a widnae tell anyone, but a never said a wouldnae answer truthfully if someone guessed it correctly. Ye wanna ken where a've been then take a guess and a'll answer aye or no. An' tae help ye's a'll give ye a clue. It's near the coast but no near any cities or toons, but is near a couple o' lochs."

He could see them frown in thought whilst Pansy merely scoffed and stated that he was probably just doing it for attention, before turning to talk to a rather wide set and slightly intimidating looking black haired girl.

"Would I be right in saying that you can't tell, not because of where you live, but because of who you live with?" Theodore asked quietly, if gaze barely leaving the book he was reading as he spoke. Harry paused mid bite and questioningly tilted his head, "Whit makes ye think that?" He was genuinely curious as to how the boy had realised that so quickly.

"Nothing much. You seem happy for us to guess where you have been and even gave clues, but you haven't said anything about the people that raised you or that surrounded where you lived. I also assume that it is more Professor Dumbledore than yourself that pushed for it to be a secret, so I suggest it is someone or ones that he disapproves of." Harry sat in silent shock and awe at the intelligence the boy seemed to possess. Teasingly he said, "Sure yer no a Ravenclaw." Theodore seemed to blush slightly as Blaise good humouredly teased his friend over the comment.

"Yer completely right. Lets just say that no everybody wid be understanding or accepting o ma family. No that a care aboot whit other people think, honestly a just wanna go back hame, but fer now am stuck here. "So changing the subject, whit are the teachers like?"

Harry spent the next hour happily talking with his new room mates about teachers, classes and their opinions on the other houses. He had to admit that when the spoke about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was quite funny, especially with how serious they were with it. He learnt that Snape was naturally the Slytherins favourite teacher, though Harry assumed it was because he was their Head of house. McGonagall was just he had suspected she would be, strict but fair, though she did show her favouritism towards her own house by either deducting less points or by given the Gryffindors less severe punishments.

As the feast came to an end, he watched as Dumbledore gave a disappointed looking glance in his direction, which Harry chose to ignore, before saying his usual closing speech and bidding them all a goodnight.

He followed Draco, Blaise and Theo into the Slytherin dungeon. Inside he could see the nervous first years look around in awe as they saw the common room for the first time and smiled as he remembered feeling the same not so long ago. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco at the other end of the common room, trying to remove himself from Pansy who only seemed to cling on more, and then complain rather loudly over his treatment of her.

He could hear her whine across the room and had to suppress a whine of discomfort as her voice began to literally hurt his ears. Not only that but he could see just how uncomfortable Draco was become with the scene she was causing, so he went to save his angel from the claws of she-devil. He couldn't help the smirk as he thought of several ways he could do it, and none were innocent.

Shaking his head of those thoughts he approached the pair just as Draco managed to step away from her. Seeing Pansy go to latch onto Draco Harry wrapped an arm casually around his shoulders and gave her a cold stare.

"Draco, come on am shattered an' ye promised tae show me the dorm we're in. Oh, an a bit o' advice, grabbing a guy like that only make ye look desperate an' nuts. See ye later." Without another word he led Draco towards the boys dorms and headed straight to their dorm without hesitation. When Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, he started to wonder if that was a Slytherin trait as he had seen Snape do it on several occasions.

Shrugging he opened the door and gestured for Draco to enter before going in himself and flopping down on his bed. "A've been here a while, just thought ye could use an escape route. Is she yer girlfriend or just a wannabe?" He heard a snort and turned to see Draco shake his head, "Unfortunately we dated for about three months towards the end of fourth year, more because my father was pushing for it. Though I've told her several times that we're not dating she hasn't got the memo yet. Apparently we're destined to be together or some shit like that and I just need some time to realise it, but until then she's giving me space."

"Aye, if that's giving ye space, a'd hate tae see her when she's clingy. She wis like a leech hanging aff a vein back in the common room. Look am no one tae judge but she does seem rather pushy an' stubborn, sae if ye need a helping hand a happily volunteer."

Draco seemed to pause for a second as he stared at Harry, obviously looking for the catch, but finding nothing but honesty in his eyes. "Really? You'd help me and with no conditions or payments?"

Harry made a noise in agreement before closing his eyes, allowing the sounds of the others filter through him. After a few minutes he heard a quiet "Thanks", coming from Dracos bed and smiled.

Thinking of the beautiful blonde now lying only inches away from him, he couldn't help wonder what that creamy skin would look like flushed with arousal as he tasted each and every inch. He could feel himself start to harden and quickly tried to stop his train of thought. As much as he wanted to, part of him felt that it didn't feel right to wank over thoughts of Draco, whilst he slept next to him. Strangling a groan from his throat he quickly stripped to his boxers and slid into bed.

As the sounds of his roommates breathing settled as they drifted off to sleep, Harry thought about them and found that he had actually enjoyed their company and had liked what he had learnt of them so far, especially Draco. He recognised the name Malfoy as one of the names the ghosts often spoke about, claiming the family were devout followers of Voldermort and also close to the mad man.

Harry had a gut feeling that even if the family were death eaters, Draco wasn't. True he knew nothing about him, and he could actually be a very cruel bastard who wanted to watch Voldermort destroy the world, but so far he hadn't given Harry that impression. Plus Harry's gut had never steered him wrong before, so he wasn't going to start doubting it now.

As he closed his eyes he decided that his curiosity wouldn't be sated until he knew everything about the Malfoy heir including where his loyalties lay. Of course he would also get to know the others and hopefully use their knowledge to find out more about the war and it's two leaders. As for right now though, he was actually happy, and for the first time since arriving, was looking forward to tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Thank you for your patience for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters may take a while as the kids are now on summer holiday for the next 6 weeks.**

CHAPTER 8

The next morning Harry woke to the now familiar sight of the beds ceiling, he groaned when he realised that he was now officially a student, but in the plus side he had also met the beautiful scents equally beautiful owner. He couldn't hear any sounds, which was rather disorientating but figured that Silencing spells were probably a necessity for a room full of young males.

Once out of bed he noticed that he was the first one up, not that he fond this surprising, years of living with the pack had meant he was naturally an early riser. He glanced over at Draco's bed and briefly wondered what he looked like asleep. Did he snore or talk in his sleep? Shaking his head he cleared his mind of his thoughts and grabbed his wash bag, eager to take a hot shower and maybe take care of his growing problem.

Showers were one of his favourite things. He loved the way the water cascaded down him, washing away the last remnants of sleep, as he lazily washed himself. He wasn't in any hurry but decided against having a quick wank, somehow it felt wrong to do it whilst the object of his desires lay sleeping in the next room, unaware of Harrys thoughts.

Instead he forced himself to focus on the main problem, which was Dumbledore. The man was becoming a thorn in his side, and he couldn't decide what to do. He knew he couldn't just leave and not because of the prophecy or Draco, but because this war was starting to affect his pack. He couldn't just walk away and hope that they'll be ignored as the world goes to hell, but he couldn't find it in himself to willingly follow the man either. Harry groaned in frustration and decided the best thing to do was write to his alpha and family, maybe they would have the answers.

Upon entering the dorm room Harry was treated to a very cute sight. Draco was sitting on the edge of his own bed, dressed in a slightly baggy pyjama top and bottoms, and sleepily rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Harry actually whined slightly at the sight and forced himself to look away and finish getting ready. Harry was tempted to follow the Slytherin into the bathroom in the hopes of catching a glimpse of more pale skin. Very tempted.

Quickly he grabbed a couple of parchment sheets and a self inking quill before retreating to the common room. Thankfully it was empty meaning he would have peace to write his letters.

 _Hello my favourite Alpha_

 _Still missing me? Please tell me Brunhilde hasn't replaced me as her favourite werewolf, my poor heart wouldn't handle it. Honestly though I hope you're all fine, no outsiders bothering the pack._

 _The real reason for my letter is to inform you that Dumbledore is officially a no-go. He has continued to refuse any discussions of an alliance even after my last letter. I have tried to find anyway of opening talks up, but he has continued to give either false promises or weak excuses._

 _All he wanted was me at this school, so he could parade me about as the Saviour of the Light and himself as my mentor. Something I have been trying to make as difficult as possible. I don't know what to do. I know I cannot leave and hope the war avoids us, but I'm struggling to remain here under his constant watch._

 _What should I do alpha? I still believe we have an ally with Professor Snape, but I am still unsure of the strength of his loyalty to the old man. The students have now arrived and I find myself rooming with several boys from supposedly Dark and powerful families. I hope to be able to use their knowledge to our advantage, no matter how little they have._

 _Until we meet again. May the Goddess Moon watch over and guide you and the pack._

 _Harry_

Looking over it he decided it would do and quickly cast a privacy charm, as well as several hexes to try prevent anyone else from opening it. After neatly folding the letter up and putting it away, he made himself comfortable as he waited for his fellow year mates.

Whilst waiting he heard the sounds of footsteps echo from the female corridor, and watched as Pansy and two other girls about her age tiredly enter the room. It wasn't long before she noticed him and was quick to give him a dark glare, no doubt in an attempt to scare him. Harry mere gave a polite smile before promptly ignoring her. Honestly like she could ever scare him considering he grew up with werewolves. Now a pissed off female werewolf, that was beyond scary.

He could hear her complain in a very staged whisper about his presence in Slytherin, apparently the only way he could ever be in Slytherin is if he was sent as a spy. Harry had to hand it to her it was evident that what she lacked in obvious beauty she made up for in imagination and bitchiness.

He went to open his mouth to say something but was distracted by that warm vanilla scent he loved so much, quickly followed by the scent of his other dorm mates. The sounds of their morning grumbling made him smile as they seemed to almost shuffle towards the common room.

"They're alive!" He exclaimed loudly as he watched the five sixth year boys enter the common room with as much dignity as they could manage. Each one was prime and proper with not a hair out of place but the only one that actually seemed fully awake was Blaise, who merely gave a cheery smile in response.

"Oh Merlin! Not another morning person, one's bad enough." Draco grumbled as they proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey, a grew up in a farming community, it kinda goes wi' the territory. There's nae such thing as tae early or tae late, especially during lambing season. We can't all be pampered princes who can afford the luxury of a lie-in. Besides after me ye were the next one up so doesn't that make ye a morning person?" He laughed as Draco glared at him and he slung an arm around the boys shoulders, uncaring if it seemed overly familiar. He liked knowing that the blonde Slytherin now had some of his scent on him, and was eager to one day cover him in more scent. "Come on lets get ye fed afore ye bite ma heid off."

"Ah our newest friend I'll let you into a little secret. Our Draco may wake early but only in body, never in mind. Not until he's had at least a cup of tea and something sickly sweet, isn't that right?" Draco merely turned his glare onto his friend while Theo nodded and the other two looked on rather blankly. Harry suppressed a laugh, though by the look Draco had given him he hadn't been as successful as he had hoped.

It was during breakfast that Snape handed them all their timetables and he was pleased to see he had most of his classes with Draco and Blaise and two of them with Theo. "Seems we hae potions first. A hope Slughorn's as good at potions as he is at talking." Harry sighed at the thought of being stuck in a room with the man, but at least it would be an easy lesson.

"Have you spoken to him already?" Draco asked as he helped himself to another croissant. "Aye, unfortunately. A came here about three weeks ago and a swear all he did wis talk about all the important folk he kens and himself. Seems tae think he's actually interesting an witty."

"Hmm I had heard that he used to teach here when my parents were here, they seemed to think highly of his abilities. Speaking of parents, mails here." Looking up Harry was amazed to see dozens of owls swoop down from the ceiling towards their intended student. He remembered he hadn't sent his letter off yet, and made a mental reminder to do it at lunch time.

A loud screech at his side brought his attention back to the table where a rather proud looking owl was nibbling on a piece of bacon as it sat in front of Draco. Said boy was busy tearing into a box that Theo amusedly told Harry was Dracos weekly supply of sweets that his mother sends. Draco was too busy drooling over the box of confectionery to take any notice of them. It was amusing to see how focused and happy he was over a box of various chocolates, this was information that he filed away for a later date.

As he continued to eat his breakfast it wasn't long before the sound of a heart beginning to race rang loudly in his ears. Following the sound he found himself once again staring at Draco, only this time he was far from happy. His pale skin had somehow managed to become even paler, and his eyes seemed full of panic and worry whilst his body seemed rack with tiny tremors.

Concerned he reached out gently and placed his hand on the boys shoulder, frowning when he seemed to jump slightly at the contact. Harry asked if he was okay and he noticed the arrogant mask slip back on as the boy haughtily replied that he was fine before abruptly leaving the hall in a walk that was too quick to be casual.

A quick look saw that the others were just as worried. "I'll go see if he's okay." Theo said as he slowly rose from the table. "An' a'll go wi ye. I ken a dinnae ken him well, but he looked scared so a just wannae make sure he's okay fer maself."

Harry made to leave only to be stopped by a Dumbledore, "Mr Potter I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you before classes start. If you could follow me." Harry let out a frustrated groan, knowing that ignoring the old man would only cause more problems. Theo and Blaise gave him a questioning look before promising that Draco would be in potions.

With a nod to them he followed Dumbledore to his office, aware of the suspicious looks most of the table gave him and the smug one on Pansy's face. Evidently this was proof that her ideas were correct, at least in her mind. It wasn't that he wanted to hate her, after all he needed information and she looked like the most likely source of it. It was just something about her that made her dislikeable to him, and judging by last night, to most males.

"Harry please take a seat. Would you like some tea or a lemon drop?" Harry flopped into one of the armchairs and shook his head. The last cup of tea he had accepted had a faint smell of Veritaserum, and instead of calling the man out on it he decided to wait and see if it could be useful information at a later date. After all a picture may tell a thousand words, but a memory could tell an entire story, something that Arcadia and Isaac used to tell him often.

"So how are you enjoying the Slytherin house? I hope they're treating you well, but if they're not please don't hesitate to tell me. I must admit I was worried when I saw you talking to young Mr Malfoy."

"Oh? Why would that worry ye?"

"Because you are his fathers enemy." Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then gave a heavy sigh and focused sad, blue eyes on him, "The Malfoys were and probably still are the biggest supporters of Lord Voldermort. In fact, it's been said that Lucius Malfoy is his right hand man, so you can see why I would worry. I suspect that his son is following his fathers footsteps, and therefore his interest in you, could be a trap to lure you into a false sense of security.

If Voldermort catches you then you'll be tortured, humiliated and then killed and the one that captures you will no doubt gain a huge advantage in his ranks. Not to mention how it'll affect the moral of the Light. You're a legend, a hero amongst our people and if you die, their hope dies too." 

"Noted. But dinnae think a'll stop talking wi him or try flee Slytherin. A dinnae believe in all that sins o the father become the sons nonsense so am no gonna judge him on anything that his fathers done. Wis the only reason ye asked me up here, or are ye finally gonna talk aboot an alliance."

"All in good time. I'm still going through all the laws and legislation surrounding Dark Creatures and seeing where changes can be made to better benefit you and your… pack. Now, I took the liberty of obtaining a wand for you. Yes, I know that you don't need one, but it would help you fit in better and it may come in useful."

Dumbledore handed a thin box to him and he had to admit it was a clever idea. He knew that the magical community was distrustful enough without him adding fuel to the proverbial fire. The wand was long, about eleven inches and he could feel the curious tingle of it, but it seemed almost as disinterested in him as he was of it. In all honesty he felt a bit guilty taken it as it meant that the true owner was not able to have it, and promised to send it back to wherever it had come from as soon as possible.

"i must say I was excited to find that wand at Ollivanders, as it's core is phoenix feather. One of Fawkes' feathers actually so I expect it'll do great things with you over the coming year and beyond. I also have this, it was your fathers. I was going to give it to you earlier, but I had to wait until I could go to Gringotts to retrieve it."

Dumbledore handed him a plain brown parcel that was tied up with string. Inside revealed a long flowing cloak, it looked like it was made from a heavy velvet and yet it weighed practically nothing. As he moved it about he saw that it wasn't dirty but merely faded as he could see faint images of stars and a red pattern that was almost impossible to clearly see, even with his eyesight.

"That is no ordinary invisibility cloak as it has been passed down your family for centuries and has never lost any power or ability. I hope you use it well in future. I remember your dad used it often during missions for the Order, and before that, to play pranks at school. He was quite the joker but he was also fiercely loyal and a brilliant auror."

"Thanks fer this. It's nice tae hae something fae them."

"Yes I imagine it must be hard sometimes, not knowing your true heritage. Well I suppose you best be running along now, and remember, Malfoy and the others may seem nice but that house is filled with Dark families that would no doubt love to see you dead." 

"So ye've already said. Look dinnae worry, am able tae look after maself withoot ye nagging at me. Ye seem tae forget am no some naive little student wi the sun in his eyes. Am a representative o ma pack, a werewolf and am no afraid tae be one if a need tae defend maself" He rose to leave. The mere presence of the man was starting to irritate him, and he was more concerned about Draco than anything Dumbledore had to say.

"Harry you know what will happen if the ministry finds out about your … condition. They'll throw you out of Hogwarts, and possible into Azkaban, and there will be nothing I can do to stop them. You must keep it a secret at all costs, even to defend yourself. To the world you _must_ be Harry Potter, wizarding hero not Harry Potter, werewolf. This entire war and the greater good depends on it. I don't say this to be mean but because, I care about you." 

"CARE!?" Harry turned around and shouted at the old man, who stared back with a cold look in his eyes. The man doesn't care about him, it was merely a lie to try get him under the headteachers thumb, something Harry had no intention of doing. He snarled low in his throat and felt his canines lengthen slightly, and knew his eyes were probably glowing with his inner wolf.

"FER ME? ME, THE CHILD YE ABANDONED ON A DOORSTEP WITHOOT A WORD TAE ANYONE. TAE A FAMILY YE MUST HAVE KNOWN WOULD HAE HATED MA VERY EXISTANCE, AND TREATED ME LIKE A SLAVE. DID YE EVEN ASK THEM IF THEY WANTED ME? NO, YE JUST HID ME AWAY LIKE SOME DIRTY SECRET AND LEFT ME. IN EIGHT YEARS YE NEVER CHECKED UP ON ME, NEVER CHECKED TAE MAKE SURE I WIS ALRIGHT AND YET YE SIT THERE TELLING ME YE CARE. MERLIN, YE DIDNAE EVEN KEN A WIS MISSING TILL A WIS ELEVEN, AND EVEN THEN YE DIDNAE DAE MUCH TAE FIND ME."

Harry deflated slightly and was happy to see the shocked expression that now featured on Dumbledores face. The man seemed to quickly gather himself and shook his head, looking downcast and almost petulant. "I explained the situation in a letter to your aunt, that should have been enough. I…I was worried. Death eaters, you see, could have tried to kill you in some misguided act of revenge. I had to keep you away from the wizarding world until it was safe, and then things became complicated and I feared that my presence would only worsen things."

"Look sir, ye can spoon fed yer shite tae the others, but no me. Admit it ye dumped me till ye needed me."

A cold look replaced the twinkling in Dumbledores' eyes, smirking slightly as he leaned forward. "I'd be very careful if I were you Harry, it would be a shame if the world discovered that the Cormaich Pack kidnapped an innocent young boy and forcefully turned him into a werewolf. I'm the only one who can help you and that pack of yours. You do as I say and everything will be perfect. Oh, don't look at me like that, it's all for the greater good. There is no place in this world for Dark magic and as soon as we vanquish it, a new and better world can emerge, you'll see. Have a great first day."

Harry stared for a moment in shock. Surely the man wouldn't set the ministry on his pack just because he was refusing to bow to the mans every whim. Then he realised that the answer was yes. Yes Dumbledore was psychopathic and wouldn't hesitate to destroy his pack if it meant keeping Harry as his puppet.

He wanted to growl and snap at the man who threatened his pack and family, to shift into his wolf and rip the mans throat out before he could do any more harm. But he knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and controlled his emotions by reminding himself that he still needed to check on Draco.

Without another word he left the room and hurriedly made his way down towards the dungeons, pausing only to make sure he still had control over his emotions. He hadn't felt so lost or hurt since he had been left at the fair all those years ago, but right now he felt like that little boy all over again. He needed to send his letter off and hope he could get the advice he needs.

Inside the dungeon room he was greeted by an unfamiliar sweet scent, and the sight of the class getting their potions ingredients ready. He went to approach Dracos table but saw the space next to him was occupied by Theo. Naturally his appearance caused most of the students to stop and stare and as Slughorn good naturedly told him off for being late, Harry made his way to the empty place next to Blaise.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Blaise asked as the rest of the class got back to what they were doing.

"Hmm. Oh aye it's fine. He just wanted tae make sure a wisnae getting picked on by the other snakes. Apparently ye all want me deid cause o whit happened all they years ago." 

Blaise snorted, "Yeah I can understand that. Many of the families in Slytherin are dark and do support You-Know-Who, but at the same time we're not our parents and we all have our own opinions on the war. Most will probably go on to support him but not because they believe in him, but because of their love and loyalty to their families. It's the same with you, they may not like you but as long as your in Slytherin they won't hurt you."

"I guess that's good tae ken. Anyway whit are we brewing?"

"Draught of the Living Dead. Whoever brews the best one wins a vial of Felix Felicis." Looking up he realised that that must have been what the strange scent had been and without hesitation began to gather his own ingredients. Though it was a potion Brunhilde had taught him it wasn't one that he was overly familiar with and found himself having to look at the instructions every now and then.

The whole time though his mind was Draco and what was wrong him. He carefully watched the blonde Slytherin as they both worked on their potions, and though there was nothing outwardly to suggest anything was wrong the boys movements seemed a little sluggish. Not that he knew the beautiful snake long enough to know for definite that something was wrong, but his instincts were telling him there was and that it was his duty to stop whatever was affecting him.

Apart from his constant watching over Draco the class itself was rather dull, though he did manage to win the little vial of liquid luck and that made him smile. As he held it in his hands he wondered what he could do with it. Several different suggestions and scenarios entered his head but ultimately he decided to keep it safe until he really needed it. His new found friends had been quick to congratulate him and several jokes had been made on what he could do with it, the whole time Draco seemed quieter and more reserved than he had been the day before.

"Well done Potter." Turning he could see a bushy haired girl wearing the Gryffindor colours. Next to her was the gangly red head that had glared at him during the feast.

"Thanks, uh…?"

"Hermione Granger. I just wanted to say well done on your potion, I honestly didn't think any of us would get it perfect first time. Did you study potions professionally before you came here?"

"Come on 'Mione. The snake probably cheated, after all they're all Death Eater wannabe scum." The red head grumbled, only to receive a stern glare from Granger and Harry was reminded of Anna whenever someone had done something wrong.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Draco went to pull him away but Harry pulled his arm back. "It's alright. It's nice tae meet ye, do ye prefer Hermione, 'Mione or Granger?"

"Oh, um, it doesn't really matter. Though I guess Hermione or 'Mione would be fine."

"I didnae train professionally as in studying fer a qualification, but a did study wi a potions mistress fer eight years. As fer yer comment," he said, turning to face the other Gryffindor, "Just cause we're in Slytherin disnae mean we cheat or want tae be death eaters. We're sorted into the house that suits oor personalities and talents best, not because of whit side o a war we want tae be on.

Trust me the worlds no as black an white as the headteacher or ministry makes it oot tae be. Magic is grey, and aye some can be seen as dark because of how it's done, but light magics no much better. It's the users intent that makes the magic evil or no, no the magic itself."

Hermione frowned as she considered his words, whilst Weasley seemed to just to get angrier and actually pushed past his friend to glare at Harry. His instincts saw this as a challenge and couldn't stifle the snarl that acted as a warning for him to back off. His eyes never left Weasleys and so he was unaware of the several pairs of eyes that widened at the sound, all he was focusing on was the male in front of him that had invaded his space.

"So you're a traitor to the Light, huh, cause only a tratior would say such a thing. Turning your back on us all to play with your little dark friends, some Saviour you are. Bet you all sit around practising Dark magic with You-Know-Who." 

Weasley stepped back with a slight smug look on his face at the shock on Harrys. No doubt thinking he had won whatever pissing contest he thought he was in. Harry however shook his head and looked the boy over, how could one be so blind as to not know that all magic had the potential for good or bad.

"Yer an eejit."

"what did you just call me?" once again he was right in Harrys space, and the werewolf gave another low growl in warning. Next time the boy done it he was pinning him into submission. Ministry and Dumbledore be damned.

"Ye heard me. Yer an eejit, an idiot. Think aboot it afore they shout at me again. Say yer a doctor and yer patient is in absolute agony as they slowly die, or it's a loved one, and ye cast the Killing Curse tae end their suffering, is it still evil? Or say ye really wanted tae kill someone an cast a simple, harmless, Levitation Spell on a heavy object an waited until the person wis directly underneath it. Ye end the spell and it crushes them tae death, is it still a guid an Light spell. Or the Body- Bind, here it's a harmless prank, or, it's a way of immobilising yer victim as ye kill them.

See magic isnae guid or bad, it's the person using it. Dark magic can sometimes be used fer good just as Light magic can be used fer bad."

He could tell he had stunned, not only the red head but all of them into silence. It was then he realised that none of them had ever thought of magic that way before and felt sorry for them, even as he cursed Dumbledore and the ministry for letting them think otherwise.

Without a word he turned and left the two Gryffindors behind to ponder on what he had said, whilst leading his friends to their next class. Beside him he could almost see the cogs turning in their heads and so left them to their thoughts, besides, he was more interested in what was wrong with his blonde friend.


End file.
